I'd Lie
by lizzieloo
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for years. But when they finally realize their feelings for each other have started to change, obstacles land in their path of being together. Will they find their way back together, or continue to be kept apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Or any Taylor Swift songs either.....

AN: So this is my first attempt at a Twilight fic. Lemme know what ya think of it! It's loosely based on the Taylor Swift song _I'd Lie_, although that influence comes in later in the story. Hope yall enjoy it! Without further ado.....

**Ch. 1**

Curled up in bed, I was completely absorbed in my tattered old copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I had just started rereading it again, for who knows how many times; I lost count a long time ago. I was in the midst of Mr. Lockwood's dream, when he sees Catherine's ghost at the window, begging to be let in.

_Tap tap._

My gaze shot up from the book and locked onto my window where the sound had come from. I held my breath, waiting for it to sound again.

_Tap tap._

I threw the book down and darted across the room, as far away from the window as I could go. My heart was racing. _What the hell?_

"Bella?" a voice I recognized all too well whispered from outside the closed window. "Bella, are you in there?"

Releasing my breath, I giggled to myself. Of course I would freak myself out over nothing. Darn book.

"Bella, I know you're in there. I can hear you laughing. Let me in."

Rushing to the window, I threw the curtain aside only to see the grinning face of my best friend. I unlocked the window and pushed it open, stepping back to let him in.

"Took you long enough. Geez, were you going to make me stand out there all night?" He asked as he bent his tall form through the window frame.

"Sorry, I was caught up in my reading," I said, still slightly out of breath from my near heart attack.

He peered at me curiously. "What's wrong with you? Did you just run a marathon or something?"

I blushed as I looked down at my feet, but my gaze betrayed me as it slid to the book laying open on the floor.

He followed my gaze. "Ah, reading scary stories again?" He strolled over to the book and picked it up to examine the cover. "Wuthering Heights? Again? Man, how many times have you read this thing?"

"Only a few….dozen times," I replied with a grin.

"You should have it memorized by now. Let me guess, you were at the part where Catherine's ghost appears to Mr. Lockwood?" My face flushed again in answer. "You'd think that part wouldn't freak you out anymore," he said, flipping through the book carelessly.

I stomped over to him and grabbed it from his hands. "It doesn't. You just happened to be tapping at the window while I was reading it. I think you were trying to creep me out on purpose!"

He chuckled in reply. "Oh Bella, it doesn't take much, does it?"

I snorted and crossed my arms in front of me. Glancing at the clock on my stand, the red light indicated it was after 1 in the morning. "Anyway, what are you doing over here at this time of night?"

"What, didn't you miss me?" He asked with a puppy dog look.

"I saw you like 5 hours ago. Plus you live right next door. I would never have a chance to miss you if I wanted to," I teased back.

"Well, anyways, I couldn't sleep, so I went ahead and made you that mix of new artists I was telling you about earlier," he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a CD case. "I decided I couldn't deprive you of their greatness a moment longer. And I knew you were still up because your light was on."

"Oooo, yay!" I said as I took the CD from his hands. "You're the best friend ever, you do know that, don't you?"

"Well, of course I am," he smirked.

"And there goes the ego," I sighed dramatically. "I can't believe—shh," I whispered, placing my index finger over my lips. We both turned to face the door, hearing the shuffle of feet on the hardwood floors. We listened to them get louder as they approached the door, trying to stifle our laughs.

"Edward?" Charlie's deep voice called through the door.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Go home." Charlie tried to sound serious but we could both hear his chuckle as he turned around to head back to his bedroom.

"Right away sir," Edward mock-saluted the door, before turning to bow to me. "Good night, milady."

I giggled as I curtseyed back. "Good night, good sir."

"Your carriage will await you at 7:15 tomorrow morning," he said as he headed toward the window.

"I thank you kind sir," I said, keeping up the charade as he slipped through my window.

"Until tomorrow then," Edward's grin flashed once in the shadows before he disappeared form sight.

Shutting and locking the window, I sighed, then glanced at the CD in my hands, and the forgotten book lying on the floor. Like I'd be getting any sleep now.

* * *

"Beeelllaa," Alice dragged out my name for emphasis. "Someone's staring at you longingly again."

I didn't even have to turn around to know that she was referring to Mike Newton, who sat two lunch tables over from our group. For some reason, since the beginning of this year, and for no reason at all, he has decided to trail behind me like a puppy half the time and stare at me the other half. He hardly even talked to me before this year. I blame teenage hormones.

"Awww Bella, you aren't going to return the gesture and stare lovingly into his eyes?" Emmett asked, fluttering his eyelashes at me. "Harsh, man," Emmett chuckled, before Rosalie slapped him upside the head. She always knew how to keep her boyfriend in line.

Edward and Jasper joined us with their trays, Jasper going straight for a kiss from Alice and Edward settling next to me.

"What are we talking about?" Edward asked as he twisted the cap off his water bottle.

Emmett wisely remained silent this time, but Alice managed to tear herself away from Jasper to answer her brother.

"Oh, just another round of poor love struck puppy starving for attention," she giggled as I buried my head in my arms.

"So Newton." Edward phrased it as a statement instead of a question.

"I wish he'd just take a hint and leave me alone," I muttered, my voice muffled from my arms.

"Aww, cheer up Bella, at least he's harmless," Emmett shrugged as he engulfed a piece of pizza.

"But still, you'd think he'd give up by now. I mean, you've rejected him like how many times?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "I've lost count."

"Well, at least there's only….1….2….3….4….5….6 months left of school!" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Is that supposed to help?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just keep ignoring him. And if he really keeps pestering you, us guys will scare him into leaving you alone," Jasper added, and Emmett began showing off by flexing his muscles while Rosalie just ignored him, rolling her eyes.

Edward had been suspiciously quiet during the exchange. I nudged him playfully with my elbow, which seemed to snap him out of his zone out. He shot me a quick grin, before becoming solemn again.

"But seriously Bells, if Newton gets to be too much, let me know," he said quietly, the others not paying any attention at the moment. "I'll take care of it."

I was startled by his seriousness, and nodded my head to let him know I would. Wanting to change the subject, I thanked him for the CD he had brought over last night.

"Glad you like it. My favorite is track 3…"

And the rest of lunch we were lost in our own little world of music.

* * *

I stepped out into the nearly empty halls and headed toward my locker. I hadn't realized I'd been talking to Mr. Berty so long about our next project. I stumbled once as I picked up the pace, knowing Edward was waiting for me to give me a ride home.

I was just slamming my locker door shut when the hairs on the back on my neck stood on end. Someone was behind me. And standing waaaay too close.

Turning slowly, my fright turned to annoyance as I saw it was Mike.

"Hey Bella," he said as he took a step back, thankfully.

"Hi Mike," I said, before turning to head toward the doors that led to the parking lot.

"Wait, Bella," He said, reaching out and grabbing my wrist.

I stopped, looking from his hand encircling my arm to his face. Well this was new.

"Mike, I really need to go. My ride's waiting."

"Okay, okay," he said, releasing me. "Well, I just wanted to see….well see there's this party Friday….and I was hoping…well, you know, that you might…go with me?"

"Oh, sorry Mike, but I'm going to Port Angeles this weekend so I can't go," I said the first thing that popped into my head, wanting to speed this along and also not wanting to go with him but letting him down easy.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, looking really disappointed. "Oh, okay."

I instantly felt guilty, but pushed it aside knowing that I really did not like Mike at all.

I heard the door at the end of the hall open, before a shadow stepped into the doorway.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, before he took a step in our direction.

Smiling in relief, I turned back to Mike, apologizing once again, before heading toward Edward.

He placed an arm around my shoulder when I reached him, glancing back to glare at Mike once before turning back to me.

"Are you alright?" He questioned softly. "He didn't do anything, did he?" He asked, anger beginning to creep into his voice.

"No, no, nothing like that. He just asked me out again. That's all. I tried to let him down easy."

"I swear Bella, I'm going to be spending all of my time scaring guys away from you with a baseball bat," he said as he opened the passenger door for me.

I just rolled my eyes as I slid into the seat of his silver Volvo.

* * *

"Bella, you _have _to come to the party with us!" Alice whined as she flipped through a clothing rack at her favorite new boutique. She had tricked me into going shopping with her under the pretense of giving me a lift home. _Manipulative little pixie…_

I sighed dramatically. "Alice, I've already told you why I can't go. I told Mike I couldn't go because I was going to be out of town. There's no way I'm going to show up to it now, after I've said that," I explained for the third time while I followed Alice around the store while she picked random things off the rack.

"I know, it's just that we're all going so you have to come! Plus there will be a ton of people there so you probably won't even see him at all. And if you do, he'll probably not even remember what you had told him anyway! Or you could just tell him you decided to postpone the Port Angeles trip."

Alice could see I was close to folding and went in for the kill.

"Besides, you haven't been out in ages. Do you really want to spend another Friday night all _alone_ with a book, or go out in the world and _live_. Be a real teenager for once! Come on, it'll be loads of fun! Plus I need your help keeping my brother in line," Alice smiled cheekily.

"More like keeping him safe from the hormones of teenage girls."

Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at that, remembering too many times when Edward desperately sought refuge from us from the mass of girls that hit on him. He spent a lot of parties in a twisted game of hide and seek from certain girls, that he usually lost anyway.

I had to admit, my best friend was quite attractive.

I weighed my options. A quiet night in by myself. A night out with all of my best friends.

"Alright, alright. You've talked me into it."

Alice jumped in the air, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yay!! I knew you'd say yes! That's why while you were pretending to decide, I've put together the perfect outfit for you." She pulled several hangers from behind her back and shoved them in my direction. "To the dressing room!"

"Alice!"

* * *

Well there it is. I know it's short, but that was really the best place to cut it off for now. What did ya think? Any suggestions, input or ideas? And I have a question for you guys: so far I've only written it from Bellas POV but would yall want to have other POVs too? Like from who? Edward? Alice? Mike? Just lemme know what yall wanna see and what you thought about it! Thanks so much for reading too!

Until next time,

Western


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.....

AN: Thanks so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! It's so great to get feedback from the readers. So a huge thank you goes out to XxBrooke, bellaklutz2010, BlairTiernan and Sunny-Raine for their reviews! And a special thanks to XxBrooke for her feedback on the POVs question - this chapter's for you! Now, without further ado, on to......

**Ch. 2**

Okay, I'll be the first to admit that Alice knows her stuff. The outfit she picked out for me the other day was beyond perfect. The blue jean skirt made my legs look a mile long and the midnight blue tank top was simple but pretty and looked nice with my skin tone.

It was the shoes I was worried about. I glanced at the pair of heels warily. Those did not look safe.

I exited Alice's bathroom to find her already dressed and ready to go in a short black dress that looked stunning on her.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look beautiful!" She squealed as she skipped over to me and made me turn in a full circle so she could make sure everything was perfect.

"Ahhem."

I raised my eyebrows at her not so subtle "cough."

"Yeeees?"

"Shoes, Bella. Where are your shoes," she asked, pointing at my bare feet.

"Uh….they don't…fit?"

"Nice try Bells, but I got them in your size. Plus you've already tried them on for me once so don't even try to pull that crap on me."

"But Alice! Those things are like a death trap! I'll be falling down all night with them."

"Well just hang on to Edward all night then. He won't let you fall. And it'll keep unwanted advances away from both of you."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Snap snap, times a wasting! Sit down over there," Alice said, pointing toward her vanity mirror.

"Oh, no no no," I said, backing away from her. I was not about to be her personal Barbie doll. "I'll uh, just go get my shoes," I tried to make a dash for the bathroom, only to find a menacing looking Alice blocking the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Isabella Swan, you sit right down in that chair or I will throw away all of your clothes and replace them with my own! And don't even doubt that I won't–you know I'll do it!"

She would too. In a heartbeat.

Ten seconds later I was sitting in front of her mirror while she tugged on my unruly hair.

"Trust me," she said with a grin. "It's going to be fabulous!"

I could only groan.

* * *

Forty-five minutes of pure torture later and I was almost through. And it was about time too. Edward had been knocking at the door every fifteen minutes or so, probably to make sure I was still alive in here.

_Knock, knock._

And right on time.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing to her?! Aren't you finished by now. Bella's perfect as she is anyway. If you don't unlock the door this time I'm coming in anyway!" He threatened as Alice giggled, obviously unfazed by his threat.

"Five more minutes!" She shouted back, before carefully selecting a gloss to apply to my lips.

"Edward thinks your perfect," she leaned down to whisper in my ear, causing me to blush at her sly look. Despite protests on both sides, she had been determined to get us together for years, deeming that we were soul mates. We had both done our best to convince her that we were just best friends, but little good that ever did.

"Oh shut it Alice. Are you done yet? Can I look?"

"Almost, just one more swipe," she said, adding on more swish of eye shadow before standing back to appraise her work with a grin.

"Perfect."

She twirled the chair around so I could see the result of her work.

I had to admit, the improvements were apparent.

She had pulled some of my hair back and left the rest to curl down my back, with a few strands pulled out deliberately to frame my face. The makeup was subtle, which is how she knew I preferred it to be, but with her magic touch she really brought out my eyes and made them appear even larger than they already were. A little color accented my cheekbones, and a little lip gloss added color and shine to my lips.

"Well Alice, I have to say you've done it again. I hardly even—"

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful!" The sound of a door slamming made us both turn around.

Rosalie, in a knockout red dress, came gliding over to admire Alice's work. They both stood over me, examining me and commenting on little things here and there.

"But just one little suggestion…." Rosalie said as she tugged one more strand from the pins to curl around my cheek. "There. Now it's perfect."

"Thanks guys," I said, jumping up from the chair before they tried to do anything else to me.

"Well, not to rush you two, but there are three boys pacing in the hallway, looking ready to charge through that door if we don't leave soon."

"Now that is something I'd love to see," Alice said, giggling as she twirled toward the door.

Rosalie followed, and once they were out the door, I snuck over to my black flats and began slipping them on.

But Alice's shout from the hallway had me freeze in the middle of pulling on my left shoe.

"Heels, Bella, heels!"

_How does she always know?!_

Cursing softly, I dragged myself over to the dangerous looking heels. It was impossible to get anything by Alice.

Sliding into the heels, I hesitantly walked back across the room and out the door to the hallway. I paused at the top of the stairs and saw five smiling faces looking back up at me.

Great. An audience.

Making sure I had a good grip on the banister, I made it down the first four steps just fine. However, my foot slipped on the fifth while my hand was off the railing, causing me to fly forward.

I heard several gasps as I began my tumble, but I wasn't airborne for long before I ran into a firm but pliable object.

"Oaaf," the wall said when I smacked into it.

Strong arms snaked around my waist while I latched into a set of muscular shoulders. The arms kept me in the warm hug and helped steady me until I was upright again.

"Are you okay?" A voice like velvet whispered into my ear, the warm breath causing shivers to run down my body.

Finally glancing up, I was met with intense emerald eyes, whose expression slowly shifted to show their amusement at the current situation.

I nodded quickly that I was fine, before blushing crimson again.

"Thanks Edward," I whispered.

"Man, save the slow dancing for the party!" Emmett shouted from below, laughing at his own joke.

Snapping out of it, we both dropped our hands and put some distance between us.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person I have ever met. Scientists should study you Bells," Edward said with a chuckle as he turned around to descend the stairs again, with me gripping the rail again and carefully following.

"Don't blame me! Blame these darn heels Alice made me wear. I swear, I think she's just trying to kill me!"

"Beauty is pain Bella!" Alice trilled as she swept out the front door, the others close behind.

"Then just let me be ugly," I grumbled as I followed them out, Edward waiting to shut the door behind me.

Slinging an arm around my waist, we set off for his Volvo. The others had already driven off, apparently impatient to get to the party.

"You do look absolutely beautiful Bells," he said with a soft smile, before planting a kiss on my left temple. "I'm going to have my work cut out for me tonight."

Giving him a confused look, he chuckled as he held the passenger door open for me. "Keeping those boys away from you, remember?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as he ran around the car to slip into the driver's seat and started the ignition, bringing the engine to life with a purr.

"You are absolutely ridiculous Edward Cullen."

Putting the car in reverse, he turned to me before backing out of the driveway, giving me his trademark lopsided grin.

"We'll see."

* * *

I know it's short, but I promise, the next chapter will make up for it! Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think of it so far, or if you have any suggestions! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters....

AN: I just got back from outta town and I wanted to give yall a little present -- the next chapter! And it's a longer one too. Hope yall like it, and thanks for reading! And now, without further ado...

**Ch. 3**

By the time we pulled up to Jessica's house, the party was in full swing. We walked through the open front door and threaded our way through the already drunk people until the hallway opened up into a spacious living room. We finally managed to regroup in a less crowded corner, with Alice already dancing to the pounding beat.

The arrival of the Cullens and Hales was always a momentous occasion at parties and school events. They were the popular kids without even trying. Emmett did play football and Jasper and Edward were on the baseball team but they definitely did not use their sway as athletes as most high schoolers would. And although Alice and Rosalie could have easily been cheerleaders, they both stuck to organizations like yearbook and student council. Edward was also signed up for every music class he could take. And then there was me. With no special talents whatsoever.

Not only were they know and praised for their natural talents, abilities, and intellect, but they also happened to be the most gorgeous kids in school too. Already boys were drooling over Alice and Rosalie, much to Jasper and Emmett's displeasure. And several girls in skimpy clothes had not-so-discreetly congregated closer to the boys on our arrival.

And I was definitely the tag-along. The school was small enough that everyone knew everyone, but I had a feeling that had our school had a larger population, I would have been strictly known as "Alice's friend" or "that girl that hangs out with Edward."

But I preferred it that way. And the Cullens and Hales often wished they were more inconspicuous as well. But they were born to stand out. Even now, their mere presence made a far corner of the room the center of attention, with teenagers angling themselves so they could watch the beautiful families, not wanting to miss a second.

A slight jab into my left side pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced to my left and glared at Edward's grinning face.

"Welcome back to Earth Bells."

"Haha, very funny. I was just thinking, which I know is a difficult concept for you to grasp, considering it's so unfamiliar to you," I fired back with a smirk.

Edward mock-gasped, slapping a hand over his heart. "You wound me Bells. I'm not sure if I'll ever recover."

We both paused, before I laughed at his overdramatic antics, his deep chuckle eventually joining in.

When our laughter died out, we saw that the others were just looking at us like we were insane. That's how it usually went. We'd make stupid jokes and laugh our asses off, while they just rolled their eyes.

Rose shook her head before grabbing Emmett's hand and with a slight wave they headed out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. Probably to find a dark corner to makeout in. Seconds later Alice, who had yet to stop moving in place, laced her fingers with Jaspers and led him towards the dance floor, tossing me a quick wink before they melted into the crowd and disappeared.

Which left me and Edward. Not that we minded in the least—this was a common occurrence: the couples wandered off to enjoy being together, leaving us to enjoy each others company and make fun of our drunk classmates.

I watched the partying crowd for a while, until it began to bore me. A glance in Edward's direction proved that he was in his usual position: leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets, right ankle crossed over left. He caught me looking and offered a smirk before leaning down close to my left ear, attempting to be heard over the music.

"So anymore nightmares from fictional characters?" He teased, pulling back with a grin to catch my expression.

I huffed, before punching him in the arm.

He pretended to wince, holding his "injured" arm like a baby.

"It was totally your fault anyways for scaring me. Knowing you it was intentional—some friend you are," I crossed my arms, muttering.

"Aww Bells, don't be—" Something caught his eye over my shoulder, causing a look of horror to cross his face for a split second, before it melted into a calm mask.

Before I could glance behind me to see what had caused such a reaction, Edward's arm was slung around my waist and I was pulled tightly against his side.

"Edward, what the—"

"Code red," He whispered in my ear urgently, cutting me off.

Ah Code Red. I knew the part I was to play for this emergency. I slide from Edward's side to his front, his arms automatically enclosing my waist as I leaned back against his chest. I tried to ignore how perfect this felt, being in Edward's arms.

I wasn't given much time to ponder it, however, before Lauren the Skank appeared before us in the shortest skirt I've ever seen, ridiculously high heels and a top she was spilling out of.

Code Red indeed.

She swayed as she stopped in front of us, jutting one hip out and placing a hand on it.

And she was a bit drunk. Well this was going to be fun.

"Eddie-kins," she purred, trying to place her free hand on his bicep, only to be shrugged off. Frowning, she glanced at me for a split second, before continuing to ignore me altogether.

"Eddie, come play with me." I tried not to laugh as she pouted her lips in what I assume was supposed to be a sexy way. I thought she looked like a puffer fish.

"Lauren, as I've told you a thousand times I am not, nor will I ever be, interested in you. And as you can see, I'm here with Bella."

She didn't even spare me a glance, her eyes still glued on Edward. "But Eddie, I just wanna have a little fun."

"His name is Edward. Ed-ward. Or is that just a little too long for you to remember?" I couldn't help but jump in with a smirk. And boy was I rewarded. The stunned look on her face was priceless. That is, before it melted into a snarl.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Swan."

"Then please don't talk to me either," Edward said, before turning me in his arms to face him, proving to Lauren that the conversation was definitely over. I had to sneak one hand up to cover my mouth, stifling my giggles.

I heard her huff in rage, before stumbling off, probably to find some jock to console herself with.

The second she was gone, we both burst into laughter.

"That was awesome," I finally got out once I had subdued my laughs.

"We definitely get better and better at that every time," he added. "That part about my name was perfect—she was so shocked! And I really hate how she calls me Eddie..."

"But I'm still allowed to call you that, right?" I peered up at him coyly from beneath my lashes, trying to look innocent.

"Only on special occasions," he conceded, before leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks Bells. You've saved me once again from her evil clutches," he let out a wry chuckle.

"Well, you have helped me out on occasion as well if I recall….Code red really does wonders. Too bad we only came up with it last year."

He nodded, before we shifted into a comfortable silence, lost in our own thoughts.

Code Red only worked because most of the school wasn't completely sure of our relationship status. Those few friends outside of our circle knew, but everyone else had their theories. Some thought we were a couple too, like Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett were paired off. Others thought we were friends with benefits who utilized those benefits at parties and such. I'm sure there are a few others that hadn't reached our ears, but for now, we just let them think whatever they wanted too. It tended to work to our advantage.

I snapped back from my thoughts, only to realize that I was stilled wrapped up in Edward's arms. He seemed to be spaced out as well, staring at a spot on the far wall.

I shifted to see what he was staring at. The movement seemed to jar him from his thoughts because he glanced down at me before giving a bit of a sheepish smile.

He hugged me tightly to him, before dropping his arms and releasing me from his embrace.

I missed his warmth immediately, but moved to stand beside him, resuming our earlier position.

We both silently watched the dancing mass in the center of the room. I caught a flash of Alice's spiky hair, before her face appeared and I caught the smug look on her face before she was lost in the crowd again. So she had caught our little performance. She knew about Code Red and why we did it. But I still couldn't get her expression off my mind.

Leaning toward Edward, I told him I was going to get us drinks, motioning toward the kitchen. He nodded his head, and indicated that he was going to stay there to keep our corner.

I set off for the kitchen. What would have usually been a 30 second walk across the room turned into a five minute struggle against dancing, drunk and sweaty bodies.

Finally reaching my destination, I was relieved to find that there were only a few people scattered in the kitchen.

I grabbed a couple of water bottles from a large plastic tub and turned to head back to the living room when I caught sight of Edward from across the room and froze. He had turned around so his back was facing me and had one arm braced against the wall while he leaned over to talk to someone very petite. I couldn't make out who it was, but it was definitely female.

My body went ice cold before it felt like someone was gripping my insides in their fist, twisting them painfully. It only lasted a moment, before all returned to normal, but it was enough to throw me for a loop.

_What the hell was that??_

Glancing at Edward and the mysterious girl again, the split-second pain returned again.

_Am I….am I…..jealous??_

No, that was ridiculous. This was Edward. The Edward I made mud pies with. That I had pulled pranks on the others with. My partner in crime. The Edward that had put Band Aids on my skinned knee and kissed the hurt away. The Edward that I had curled up with for protection during thunderstorms….no, no, no.

It must've been something I ate.

It was at that moment that Edward stood up straight, away from the girl. He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that usually meant frustration. But that's not what caught my full attention. It was at that moment that I had a perfectly good view of the girl. It was….

_Alice?!_

Sure enough, there was his sister, sans Jasper, gesturing wildly as she talked, as she always did. But there was something more to her expression. She looked like she was trying to convince him of something. She almost looked….serious. Edward took that moment to turn and glanced around, as if searching for something or someone. His face looked serious too.

_What the hell is going on?_

Apparently satisfied that they were still alone, he turned back to Alice and shook his head, before bending closer to her to carry on their conversation.

Still frozen in the doorway, I stepped back into the kitchen to let two girls get by. I was debating whether I should stay in here a bit longer to let them finish their talk, whatever it was about, or just head back. A quick peak out the door to the corner again showed their two heads still bent close together.

But something else made the decision for me anyways. Heading towards the kitchen, his arm slung around Tyler as the two laughed boisterously, was none other than Mike Newton. The Mike that had asked me to come to this party with him. That I had lied to about not being able to make it.

I panicked.

He hadn't seen me standing in the doorway yet, so I darted back into the kitchen and across the room. The only other exit led to a back hallway.

Okay, I could be a big girl and just confront him, try to explain myself, or flat out lie like Alice had suggested. Or I could avoid him.

His blond head entering the room made the decision for me.

I ran out the other door.

Hurrying down the hall, I'm pretty sure I head someone—probably Mike—shout my name, but I picked up my pace and rounded the corner without even looking back. Several doors in the hall were closed, but the one at the end was left halfway open. A quick glance proved that the room was empty and I slid into the open doorway, leaning against the wall behind the door to catch my breath.

Great. Now I was hiding like a coward.

Sighing loudly, I decided the just stay put for a few minutes. Hopefully Mike would be out of the kitchen by the time I returned. And if not, then I'd confront him.

This really was getting out of hand. And rather ridiculous.

Pushing away from the wall, I decided to at least check out the room while I waited.

The large bed in the center had a pretty crimson bed spread, but the sparse furniture and decorations in the room indicated that this was probably a guest bedroom. Unless the person whose room this belonged to was completely lacking a personality.

There were a few old pictures in frames scattered on top of an otherwise bare dresser. I stepped loser to inspect them, noting that they were probably pictures that had captured moments from Jessica's grandparent's lives.

I picked up a silver frame with a picture of a young couple, the mother gazing down at the little girl she held in her arms (Jessica's mother perhaps?) while the father stood behind them and looked at both tenderly. It was a beautiful picture.

I had just set it down to pick up another when I heard the door behind me creak as if it had been opened wider. I froze.

I hadn't heard anyone approach down the hall over the pulsing music.

The door slammed shut, and I barely heard the faint click of the lock over all the noise.

I whirled around, trying not to panic.

"Mike?"

* * *

Well how'd you like that? Thanks so much for reading -- I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one so I hope you like it too. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks again! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters....

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been super super busy with work. Fingers crossed I'll get the next chapter written and out to ya sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And now, without further ado....

**Ch. 4**

"Mike?" I felt a bit relieved once I realized who it was.

"I thought that was you in the kitchen Bella." Mike was slurring some of his words, indicating that he was quite drunk at the moment. He took a staggering step forward. Then another.

"But I couldn't figure out why you had walked away." Taking a glance around, he smiled. "But now I see. You wanted to find us someplace more _private_."

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't feel too relieved.  
"Oh, no, that's not it Mike. I really didn't see you."

"Aww, don't be shy Bells. There's no one here but us. You don't have to pretend you don't like me anymore. Cullen's not around. It's just you and me." He took another two steps forward. A few more steps and he would be directly in front of me.

Was this guy really that delusional? He thought I only _pretended_ not to like him whenever Edward was around? Man he is dense. I could really use a Code Red about now.

"Mike, I'm really sorry to tell you this—again—but I really am not interested in you in that way. At all. Edward has nothing to do with it."

I took a step to the right, planning on going around him.

But he matched my movement, blocking me.

"That can't be right. I've seen the way you look at me Bella. You _want_ me."

Okay, now he was really starting to piss me off. I tried being nice about it and apparently that doesn't work. Drunk Mike is waaaay more dense than regular Mike.

"No Mike. You're wrong and delusional," I got out between clinched teeth.

The smile instantly left his face, to be replaced by a dark scowl.

"So what, is it Cullen? Is that why?!"

Well that seemed to sober him up a bit. What the hell is happening? This isn't Mike! Mike's harmless!

I tried edging to the right again.

"No Mike, Edward and I are just friends. But I still don't want to go out with you. At this point, I don't even want to be friends." I darted around him and towards the door. My right hand had just curled around the knob when I was suddenly jerked back into a hard body by my left wrist.

Mike's arm wound around my waist and held me close to him.

"I'm going to prove that you want me," he said sinisterly, before throwing me to the bed effortlessly. He landed on top of me before I could jump up, pushing my wrists above my head and holding them to the mattress with one hand.

His other hand fisted into my hair, pulling it back to give him access to my neck. I gasped in outrage when I felt his cold lips make their way from the hollow of my throat to my cheek.

"Get off of me!!" I struggled to get my wrists free, and when that failed I tried kicking him off of me, but he only crushed his body harder onto mine, making my movements limited.

He pulled back and looked at me, smiling tenderly. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Bella."

"Let me go you psycho!"

But instead of releasing me, he crashed his lips onto mine. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. But I wasn't having that.

I bit him.

He howled in pain as he pulled away, but unfortunately he still didn't let go of me.

He scowled at me. "That wasn't very nice Bella. You need to be taught a lesson."

The next moment my right cheek exploded in pain.

I laid still for a moment, trying to stop my head from spinning.

The bastard had hit me. And hard enough to probably leave a bruise.

I was in full panic mode now. The full weight of what was happening finally hit me. I writhed underneath him, trying to push him off of me while I started begging for him to let me go.

But that only seemed to turn him on even more.

Tears sprung to my eyes when I felt his cold hand on my bare stomach. His hand began inching its way up, until it cupped my bra-clad breast.

I began screaming, hoping someone would be able to hear me over the music. Mike just ignored me, beginning to massage my breast with a happy grin. I couldn't believe this was happening.

He had just reached his hand around to unclasp my bra when a pounding on the door caused him to freeze.

We both looked at the door, him in anger, me with hope, willing it to open.

"Bella?!?!" I heard Edward's worried voice shout through the door.

"Edward!!"

Mike still hadn't moved, apparently unsure of what to do, frozen by the continued slamming against the door.

"Hold on Bells!" I heard Emmett's booming voice, before the door burst open, breaking the wooden frame as it was forced open.

Emmett and Edward practically fell through the now open doorway, with Jasper right behind them. I could see Rosalie and Alice's identical worried expressions peaking out where they could from the boys' shoulders.

No one moved for a few seconds.

I could see the boys taking in Mike laying on top of me, my face with tears streaming down it, my shirt pushed up some with his hand disappearing beneath it. Their faces exploded in anger before all hell broke loose.

Emmett rushed forward and grabbed Mike's shoulders, literally throwing him off of me and across the room. Edward and Jasper were close behind. I sat up gratefully and pulled my shirt back down. Alice and Rose were instantly by my side, fat tears rolling down Alice's cheeks while Rosalie's were watery with unshed tears. They pulled me into a group hug, cooing and fretting over me.

But my gaze was locked on what was occurring over their shoulders. Emmett and Jasper were holding Mike up, while Edward whaled on him, hitting him everywhere.

_Good God he's going to kill him._

I pushed myself away from the girls, barely noting that the doorway was filled with gaping teenagers, and rushed forward.

I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He whirled around, his eyes hardened in rage.

I placed my hands on his raised fists and slowly lowered them until they were at his side, never breaking eye contact with him.

I watched as the anger slowly left him, his eyes softening by the second, until he pulled me into a fierce hug, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other woven into my hair, pressing my head against his chest. He didn't let go for nearly a minute.

When he finally did pull back, he cupped my face in his hands and tenderly wiped the last of the tears from my cheeks.

Ignoring everyone else around us, he leaned his forehead against mine and let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh god Bella," he breathed out. Pulling away, he examined me, looking for injuries. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, still too emotional to speak. My movement caused my hair to fall around my face. Edward reached out to tuck it back behind my ears when he froze. Gently grabbing my chin, he turned my face, zeroing in on something on my right cheek.

I realized exactly what he was looking at the same moment he did.

I must have a bruise from where Mike hit me.

Anger flared back into Edward's eyes, and he spun back to Mike, who was hung between Emmett and Jasper. "You fucking bastard…"

I could see where this was heading. Round two.

I lunged forward and flung my arms around his waist, hugging Edward from behind, trying to pull him away from Mike.

Edward froze at my actions. He tensed, then let out an angry huff, trying to release his rage. His shoulders relaxed and I released him, letting my arms drop to my side. Edward turned back to face me and crushed me in another hug.

I whispered assurances that I was okay, but he cut me off with his worries. "God Bella, when you hadn't come back…then I couldn't find you….and then someone said Mike was here…and that he went looking for you down the hallway…the door was locked….oh god."

Ironically, I was now the one comforting him.

"But you found me before anything could happen. It's okay. I'm fine." I pulled away to smile at him, proving how okay I was. Shaken, but okay.

He gave me a half-hearted crooked grin.

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded happily. Edward moved an arm around my waist and I leaned against him for comfort, strength and support as he ushered us toward the doorway.

A hush had fallen over the students crowding in the doorway making the room eerily silent. I hadn't even noticed that the music had stopped playing at some point. The kids parted to let us through. Rosalie and Alice followed quickly behind, ready to mother me at any moment. Jasper and Emmett released Mike, letting him sink to the floor in his own drunken stupor over the events that had just occurred, and walked out.

But I was oblivious to all of this. I nestled into the warmth beside me, erasing the awful last 20 minutes with the simplicity of this moment with Edward.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think of the chapter. And if you have any ideas or certain scenes you want to play out, do let me know and I'll try to work it in. I have a general plot overview, but haven't written any further than this chapter yet, so I can definitely try to incorporate anything specific yall would like to see play out. Thanks again, and have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

AN: Here's another chapter for ya. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 5**

The car ride was silent.

Edward and I hadn't said a word since we left the party. It wasn't uncomfortable really. We were both just wrapped up in our own thoughts. I could tell that Edward was still angry though. Every few minutes his grip on the steering wheel tightened, causing his knuckles to turn white from the pressure. I knew this was his way of dealing with things—he'd remain silent until he had rid himself of whatever emotion was overpowering him. It was better than an outburst I suppose.

We were getting close to our houses when he finally spoke, so softly that I almost couldn't understand him.

"Do you want to stay at our house?"

I turned away from the window and glanced at him. His face was still a blank page—a sign that he was still processing the evening—but his emerald eyes were always the giveaway with him. No matter how stony or emotionless his face might be, his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Now they were soft and tender.

Charlie would be gone all weekend on a fishing trip with Billy. Spend the night alone in my house. Or be fussed over, but have company, at the Cullen's.

I really didn't want to be alone. I may seem relaxed on the outside, but the incident with Mike really had me shook up. Just knowing how close it was to going too far….

"Yes."

A brief grin flashed across his face, bringing a little more life to his features.

"Good. I don't want you to be alone tonight either. Do you need to get anything from your house?"

I shook my head.

"No, Alice always has plenty of stuff for me to borrow. Plus I'm pretty sure I have a bunch of clothes there from the last time I stayed over."

Edward chuckled as he pulled into their driveway. "Alice has enough stuff to clothe the entire school if she wanted to."

I giggled at the image of Alice picking out outfits for everyone in our class. She would have a field day.

We both stepped out of the car, slamming the doors shut. I noticed everyone else's cars already in the driveway. I sighed dramatically, turning to face Edward over the roof of his car.

"Please don't let them baby me," I pleaded. We both knew how Rose and Alice could be. Heck, even Emmett occasionally. For some reason they had all determined me to be the one they needed to look out for and protect all the time. I mean, I know I'm the clumsiest by far, but they could be absolutely ridiculous. Even little Alice. I guess that's what happens when you're friends with so many people that have such dominate personalities….

Edward laughed at my plea as we walked up the sideway. "I'll do my best. You'd better be prepared though. They're going to start mothering you the second you walk in the door. I'll try to steal you away before it gets too out of hand," he winked at me as he held the front door open for me.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, stepping over the threshold.

* * *

I flew down the hallway, getting closer to my objective with each step. Hopefully this escape attempt would be more successful than my last two. You know what they say, third time's the charm….

Rounding the corner, I spotted the door. If I could just get through it, I'd be safe. In the distance I could hear Alice asking Rose where I'd gone.

Eight more steps. Five. Two. I turned the knob and literally threw myself into the room, slamming the door shut behind me and leaned against it to catch my breath.

And was met with a pair of amused emerald eyes.

Edward had been lounging on his bed, reading a book, when I'd burst through his bedroom door. And was currently laughing at me.

"Don't you dare laugh Edward Cullen," I all but growled out as I stepped away from the door and toward him, shaking my finger at him. "You're a dirty liar!"

He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"You completely ditched me and left me at their mercy! So much for promising to help me out! Some best friend you are," I muttered the last bit, crossing my arms in front of my chest in irritation.

Edward rolled off the bed and stood up in front of me.

"First of all, technically I didn't make any promises—"

"But you didn't even try!" I all but wailed, throwing my hands around dramatically. "Alice even tried to dress me in my pajamas. And I don't mean pick them out—she actually tried to dress me!"

I was not pleased with his reaction to my woes. He was now doubled over, laughing hysterically.

This was so not funny.

I whacked Edward behind the head for good measure, before slumping down in the ridiculously comfy armchair in the corner of his room to pout. He was not getting off this one easy. Alice had actually managed to get my shirt almost all the way over my head before I could stop her and make a run for it. It was mortifying. I was not two years old. That little pixie sure was strong…

Glancing at Edward, I was satisfied that he had stopped laughing and was now rubbing the back of his head—right where I'd smacked him. Serves him right.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just figured you could use more coddling than you thought tonight. Plus I needed to take some time to…cool down….too."

I sighed dramatically. "Oh alright. I forgive you. But seriously, it was like Bella Barbie to the extreme!"

Edward winced, probably trying to picture how Bella Barbie could get any worse.

"Well, how about I make it up to you?"

I sat up straighter in the chair. "I'm listening."

"I won't allow them to make you do anything you don't want to. I won't even let them in this room if you'd like."

I nodded. "Go on."

"And…um…how about we watch a movie and I let you pick it out?"

I smirked. "Deal."

I hopped out of the chair, but instead of heading toward his movie collection on the shelf, I veered to his closet and fished around for something in the back.

"Bella, what on earth are—oh no," he groaned when he saw the title. "Not again."

I held up my movie in triumph. "I hid this in your room one day for just these occasions," I explained as I popped in the DVD.

Edward had already made himself comfy on the bed, so I slid in beside him. I glanced at his expression, giggling at the despair I found there.

I turned my attention back to the movie. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, here we come.

* * *

It was only ten minutes into the movie and Alice was already banging on the door.

"Oh Beeellla," she sang through the closed door. "Come out and plaaaay."

I picked up the remote and paused the movie before replying.

"No," I said shortly, crossing my arms in front of me, even though she couldn't see me.

"Okaaay, well I'm going to count to three, and then I'm coming in to get you. One…"

Edward smirked at me before sliding out of his bed quietly.

"Two…"

He silently treaded toward the door as I watched, amused and wondering what he was up to.

"Three."

Just as the doorknob began to jiggle from Alice, Edward's hand shot out and turned the lock, effectively keeping Alice out.

The door rattled.

"Shoot," Alice whispered to herself as I started laughing. "No fair!"

Edward looked pretty proud of himself as he came strutting back over to the bed.

"Beeellaa," Alice whined as she gave the knob one more twist for good measure. But it wouldn't budge.

"Go away Alice. You're done playing with Bella for the night," he said as he hopped back onto the bed next to me.

There was a long moment of silence from her end.

"Okay," she chirped, suspiciously cheery all of the sudden. "But don't do anything Jasper and I _would_ do," she trilled with a giggle.

I froze as my entire body flushed scarlet. Luckily, Edward didn't see as he had covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Ugh, baaaad mental images. Go to bed Alice."

"With _pleasure_," she said sweetly before we heard her turn away from the door, laughing as she walked down the hallway.

"Ugh…don't wanna think about it," Edward muttered from behind his hands.

I remained quiet, willing my blush to recede before Edward noticed.

After a moment of a slightly uncomfortable silence, Edward rubbed his face once before setting his hands at his sides and turned toward me.

"Well, that was awkward," he said, giving me a half-hearted crooked grin.

"Yeeaah," I drawled out. "Stupid pixie," I mumbled as my gaze fell to his comforter again.

Edward's glorious laughter rang out throughout the room. I guess he'd heard my last comment.

I looked up at him and we shared a grin, all the embarrassment of the moment having faded away, thankfully.

"So, wanna see if there are any good concerts on demand?" He asked, his emerald eyes hopeful.

"Nuh-uh. Don't think you're getting out of this just because you locked a door. Mr. Darcy is waiting."

* * *

Hope yall liked it - I wanted a kinda cutesy chapter after the drama in the last one. Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

AN: Thanks so much for your reviews—they help keep me inspired! I've had a burst of inspiration—and some free time—so I was able to write a bit longer chapter. Anyways, hope you like it. Now, without further ado, on to...

**Ch. 6**

I slammed my locker shut and turned to lean against it. I had gotten to school a little early on Monday, and was killing time until the Cullens arrived.

Two girls glanced at me as they passed, whispering to each other.

Oh right.

I'm probably all the gossip today. I'd almost completely forgotten about Friday night, trying to push it far from my thoughts. And Mike. Thankfully at least one of the Cullens would be around whenever I'd have to see him. Moral support works wonders.

I ignored the girls, and any other looks I received, and let my mind wander back to Saturday morning.

My cheeks flushed crimson just thinking about it.

After one of the best sleeps of my life, I woke up Saturday…in Edward's arms. We must have fallen asleep during the movie, because the next thing I knew the sun was pouring in through his windows and I was wrapped up in his warm embrace.

I realized I was leaning against my locker with a huge, goofy smile draped across my face and snapped out of it.

Good god, what's wrong with me?? This is Edward! My best _friend_. We've slept in the same bed countless times. It's no big deal. But I had never really noticed how muscular he'd become, how his well-built chest and strong arms held me close and made me feel so safe and secure…I can't say I didn't like that feeling….

"Dreaming of waking up in Eddie's arms again, Bells?" Emmett's teasing voice jerked me from my thoughts, making my blush instantly darker. How did he know?!

"I knew it!" Emmett hollered when he saw my expression. "Eddie and Bella sittin' in a tree, K-I-S––YAOW!" Emmett was cut off from his first-grade song when Edward casually reached out and slammed him into the lockers as he walked by.

Edward took his place by me as I snickered at Emmett's pain. Serves him right. He was trying to get Rosalie to baby him and "kiss his booboo" but she curtly told him he was fine and to get over it.

"I guess we'll never hear the end of it?" I questioned softly to Edward. Emmett had barged into Edward's room Saturday and had found us fast asleep in each other's arms. And of course, because it was Emmett, everyone in the entire house knew about it two minutes later. Alice hadn't actually said anything about it for once, but her smartass and knowing looks were enough to drive us both mad for the rest of the weekend.

"Doesn't seem that way," he sighed dramatically, running a hand through his bronze locks. "I don't think—" Edward abruptly stopped talking as he caught sight of something down the hall, his eyes narrowing.

I followed his gaze and tensed when I saw the figure standing at the end of the hallway.

Mike.

I knew his locker was down here somewhere, and that seemed to be where he was heading until he spotted me and the Cullen's standing here. He apparently froze in the middle of the hallway, and remained there.

Alice and Jasper finally joined us, pausing in their conversation once they picked up on what was going on.

I watched Mike carefully. His gaze drifted over each of the Cullens, eyes widening when he looked at the boys. Then his eyes slid to me. Our gaze met for longer than the others, before he abruptly turned and hurried back in the other direction.

"Wise choice," Jasper said quietly.

Edward nodded, before slinging an arm over my shoulder and hugging me to him briefly.

"Let's head to class."

I nodded and he steered me in the direction of first period.

But I was still caught on Mike. I had spent the weekend trying to get passed what had happened and had been all over the place emotionally about it. Angry. Mortified. Sad. Confused. It had taken a lot for me to work up the courage to even show up at school today.

But some of my anger toward him had melted away the instant our eyes met. Because he had looked so tragically remorseful.

* * *

I was definitely the center of attention today.

And I did not enjoy it one bit.

It seemed as though the entire school had either witnessed what happened at the party or been told the details of it. I even think some of the teachers knew based on how they looked at me today.

This was so not my day. I should have stayed home.

At least my friends kept everyone at a distance for me, not letting any comments or remarks from my classmates reach my ears. If anyone was heading anywhere remotely toward me, whoever I was with would shoot deadly glares in their direction, making them instantly rethink their route. It was most entertaining watching Alice achieve this.

Every so often, I would see a blonde head appear out of the corner of my eye before it darted away again before any of the Cullens noticed.

Mike.

I still couldn't believe he was capable of what had almost occurred at the party. I shuddered just at the thought of it. Yes, I was angry. And maybe still a little frightened. But this way Mike. Goofy, boyish, puppy dog Mike. Never would I have thought him capable of _that_.

Which is why, whenever I saw him briefly at school, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted an explanation. And an apology if he was offering one. A big one.

And it seemed as though he wanted to speak with me too. I saw him everywhere at school, always slinking around corners, head down and hands shoved in his pockets, as if waiting for a moment when the Cullens weren't surrounding me, which was rare. I guess I could have approached him, but I didn't want to make it that easy for him.

It took until Thursday before he found his moment. Alice and I were researching in the library after school for a history paper. We were seated at a table tucked away in the far corner of the library so we were less distracted, heads bent over our books.

I heard Alice's harsh snort and glanced up at her from the book I'd been skimming through. I followed her narrowed gaze to a figure standing five feet from the table.

"What do you want," Alice whispered harshly. I was stunned by the menace in her tone.

I waited to hear what he said. He was shifting nervously from foot to foot, eyes downcast.

"I…I wanted to speak with Bella," he said softly, still not taking his gaze off the table.

"Well, you can't," Alice said shortly. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Mike was silent. I waited to see what he would do.

Finally, he slowly raised his gaze, looking at us for the first time. His eyes slid from Alice and finally rested on me. Our gaze locked, and I was startled by the emotion in his eyes. He looked like a broken man. Ashamed. Guilty. Sorrowful.

I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Okay Mike, I'm listening," I said gently.

Alice bristled next to me. She turned in her chair to face me. "Bella, what are you doing," she whispered. "Have you already forgotten what he did to you, what almost happened? How could you talk to him!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But I think he wants to apologize. And I believe I at least deserve that, don't you."

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. "Alright. But I don't like it. And I'm staying right here."

"Alice," I said gently. "Just give us a minute."

Alice examined me for a moment, decided I wasn't going to let this go, then turned to glare at Mike, as if daring him to try anything.

"Fine, but I'm going to be right over there," she said, pointing to the aisle of books behind Mike.

She stood up abruptly from the table, and never taking her eyes off of Mike, slowly headed halfway down the aisle, before turning and leaning against a shelf, still watching him.

I almost wanted to laugh. Alice trying to intimidate was too funny. But was also rather frightening too. I'm just glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.

I gave Alice a little smile, before turning my gaze back to Mike, who was trying to avoid looking at Alice. I stifled a giggle, before remembering the reason he wanted to talk to me.

"Alright Mike," I spoke stiffly. "I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

Relief washed over his expression, and he hurriedly started walking toward me, hands stuffed in his pockets. When he had reached the table, a throat cleared loudly from behind him. He hesitantly glanced over his shoulder at Alice.

"That's close enough Mike," she said simply.

He nodded and turned back to me. I have to say I was glad the table was between us. I was starting to feel a little jumpy with him so close.

"I just, I mean, oh god Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I don't know what happened. I mean, I know I had way too much to drink, and I saw you in that room alone, and I thought you had come to surprise me or something. And then when I realized you hadn't, I just got so mad and I-I lost it," he pulled his hands from his pockets and held them up in front of his face, examining them, as if he couldn't figure out how they had betrayed him. He let them fall to his side, before looking at me again. "Oh god, it scares me knowing what I did, what I'm capable of. I didn't realize how angry I could get. You have to believe me Bella, that's the first time anything like that's happened. I've never lost it like that. And I'm so sorry you had to suffer because of it. I'm so so sorry," he said weakly, his eyes filling with tears. He swiped at them angrily, before letting his gaze fall to the table again.

"Mike, I can't say its okay, because it's not," I said gently. "I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again." Mike's head fell even further in defeat at my words. "But I can forgive you." His head snapped up and his gaze met mine, his eyes expressing his amazement. He obviously wasn't expecting to be forgiven. "I knew that wasn't the real you that night, that that wasn't the Mike I knew. You weren't yourself. So I can forgive you, if nothing else. But just promise me that it won't happen again, to any girl. Lay off the drinking. Get better control of yourself. Just don't let anything like that happen again. Ever."

Mike shook his head briskly. "No more drinking for me. Knowing what I can be like, it scares me too much. No way. I'm done." He paused and we shared a small smile. "So, do you think we might be able to be friends again?" He asked, hopeful.

I sighed. "I don't know Mike. Not right now, but maybe someday."

Mike gave me a half-hearted smile before taking a step backwards. "K, Bella. Well, I'm sure my time is almost up according to Alice. But, I'm, um, glad we finally got to talk. So, um, take care," he said with a wave as he quickly spun away and walked off.

Alice was instantly by my side.

"I don't need to tell you what he said because you heard every word, didn't you?" I asked wryly.

"Yup, sure did," she chirped. Scary Alice was gone, replaced by normal, chipper Alice. "I can't believe you forgave him though."

"Honestly, Alice, he seemed more scarred by the whole thing than I am. It's definitely eating him up inside, can't you tell? He's punishing himself enough for the both of us."

Alice nodded her head in agreement but remained silent.

"Well, should we finish this up or call it a day?" I asked, gesturing to the pile of books in front of us.

A slow grin snaked across her face. I already knew where this was going. "Definitely call it a day. And we still have plenty of time before the mall closes to reward ourselves for all our hard work."

* * *

"I still can't believe you forgave him."

"Edward, it was the right thing to do. You should have seen him; he really felt awful about it."

"Yeah, and you should have seen how you looked when he was mauling you," Edward all but snarled. I winced at the memory, which he noticed. "I'm sorry Bells, I'm just still really angry about it," he said in a softer tone. "You forgive people too easily. You're too nice."

I shrugged my shoulders in response, not that he could see me.

It was later that night, and after several hours at the mall, I finally escaped Alice when she went to show Jasper her new purchases. I had bought Edward a Kings of Leon CD and we were both laying on opposite ends of his bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to it.

I snagged the pillow next to me that his feet were laying on and added it to the one my head was currently resting on, propping me up a bit more.

"Hey!" Edward protested from the foot of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at me.

I just smirked in reply.

A hand suddenly latched onto my right ankle, and before I could try to pull it away, fingers started tickling my foot.

I launched into an unwilling fit of giggles, kicking my feet to try to get him to stop. But he was too strong and determined. I hated being so ticklish. And that Edward always used it against me.

I curled up, squirming around the bed as he continued his assault.

"Fine…take the stupid…pillow," I got out in between laughs.

Edward stopped instantly and I lay still, catching my breath.

"You don't play fair," I pouted.

Edward sat up and turned so he was laying the same direction as me. He yanked the pillow I had stolen from behind my head and shoved it underneath his messy bronze locks.

"I never do," he smirked, shifting to lie on his side so he faced me, propping himself up with one elbow.

I turned to mirror his position.

"Jerk," I huffed.

"You know you love me," he said jokingly.

Something inside me tightened at that four-letter word. But I pushed it aside as quickly as it had appeared.

"Only some days," I teased.

Our gazes locked and everything stilled. His crooked grin slowly slid from his face and his expression turned serious, thoughtful. Something was changing, had shifted. I held my breath, waiting to see what would happen. The music slowly faded from my mind, until it was solely focused on this moment, on Edward. I felt like anything was possible, anything could happen. A flash of anticipation ran through me at the thought.

Edward lifted his hand and reached out, slowly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand hovered for a moment, as if deciding something, before it slowly lowered and grazed my ear, tracing my jaw line and coming to rest on my cheek. Edward cupped my cheek gently in his hand, pausing, before his thumb slowly skimmed down until it reached my lips. He hesitated, before it ghosted over my lower lip. His gaze slide from my startled eyes to rest on my lips briefly, before they returned to meet my stare, questioning and curious.

My breath caught and a tremor raced through my body, starting at his touch and ending at my toes. My heart was pounding in my chest, so loudly he had to be able to hear it.

Was, was Edward going to_ kiss_ me?? A flutter of excitement sparked in my stomach at the thought, and I felt a light blush stain my cheeks.

Edward smiled gently, before he tilted my face more toward him. My eyelids began to droop until they fell shut, as I felt Edward shift toward me.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

My eyes shot open and Edward jumped away from me instantly. We both looked away, embarrassed.

"Eddie! Come play Guitar Hero! Jasper won't play with me," Emmett whined from the other side of the door.

I sat up fully on the bed and Edward rolled away to sit on the edge of it, his back to me. I was grateful—I wasn't sure if I could look him in the eye just yet.

"Be there in a second Emmett," he yelled in reply.

I glanced at his back and noticed the tension in his shoulders.

_What the hell just happened? Or almost happened?!_

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was blank.

"I-uh, I should…um, see you later," he finally muttered, hopping from the bed and heading toward the door without sparing me a glance. He paused at the door, before pulling it open. He shot me a quick look over his shoulder before he hurried through the doorway and out of sight. I couldn't read anything from his expression in that split second, however.

I stared in disbelief at the now empty doorway, my mind racing, trying to process what had happened in the last five minutes.

Edward, my best friend in the entire world, was going to kiss me.

I flopped back onto his bed, grabbing the pillow he had been laying on and hugged it to me, breathing in his wonderful scent. My entire body flushed crimson.

And I had wanted him to.

* * *

Oh boy, now we're finally getting somewhere! But you know it won't be _that_ easy....hope yall enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!

Until next time,

Western


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it! Without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 7**

The next few weeks were…awkward…to say the least. Edward and I had adopted some kind of unspoken rule about never mentioning what had almost taken place in his bedroom that night. But that didn't mean either one of us could just forget it. We were acting like complete strangers around each other. And the others had definitely noticed. Thankfully, they hadn't asked us about it in public, although I'm sure they were hounding Edward behind closed doors. He obviously wasn't saying anything, however, based on their continued confusion.

Surprisingly, no one had approached me about it, although I knew it was only a matter of time before Alice pounced on me with her questions. Christmas break was almost here though, and I was counting the days, hoping that once we had spent time apart—since the Cullens went on vacation every year—that things would be back to normal come next semester.

I could only hope though.

I'd evaluated that night over and over in my head, thousands of times. I'd replayed it, analyzing it, trying to figure out just what had happened and what had led to that moment.

And why I had wanted him to kiss me.

I still felt a twinge of disappointment just thinking about it, wishing he had had the chance to kiss me. If only Emmett realized what he had interrupted—he may have changed our entire lives with a simple knock on a door.

I had fully accepted that I had wanted that kiss to happen. But I couldn't quite accept why yet.

The obvious answer: I was in love with Edward. Perfect Edward Cullen. My best friend.

But I couldn't accept that. No, I came up with every other imaginable reason. And the one I fell back on every time: I was lonely, and had confused my love for him as a friend for something more. And I was sure that was why he had almost initiated the kiss too.

We were just confused.

But that didn't help the awkwardness, especially since neither of us seemed ready to talk about it, or if we ever would.

And so I found myself, sitting at a lunch table with the group, sans Edward, dreading his appearance.

"Dude, only 1 more week of classes!" Emmett cheered, before diving into his pizza.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Alice clapped her hands together with delight. "I'm already packed!"

"Although you'll repack five more times before we even leave," Jasper said with a smirk. Alice pouted at him, earning a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend. "And that's why I love you," he said tenderly.

Satisfied, Alice happily turned to Rose and talked about what coats they were taking.

Every Christmas break, the Cullens went to visit their cousins in Canada. And every year I had been invited to tag along, although I'd only gone once, when I was younger. I did love their relatives. Eleazar and Carmen were so warm and welcoming, and their daughters were fun and mischievous. I did want to see them again…

But I didn't like to leave my dad alone over the holidays. Plus, they go skiing every year, which we learned after a trip to a hospital, is a deadly sport for me. I'd much rather live to see my next birthday.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us this year?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang out with my dad. And maybe the guys on the reservation." Emmett made a face at that comment, while the others wisely kept their expressions neutral. For some reason, none of them got along with each other, so I tended to squeeze in as much time as I could on the reservation when the Cullens were out of town or busy.

"Awww, but I'm going to miss you!" Alice whined, trying again for the fiftieth time to convince me to go.

"It'll fly by. And I don't know if this year would be a good time—"

I jumped slightly as a tray dropped onto the table next to me, followed by Edward's form.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, math ran over a bit."

I fell silent, instantly nervous. The others greeted him and I managed a quiet hello, which he returned politely.

I was kind of glad he was sitting next to me, because I didn't have to really look at him. But at the same time, having him so close, feeling the heat radiate off his body, was unnerving.

The others exchanged glances I pretended not to notice, before Alice and Emmett easily filled the silence and eased the tension with one story after another.

Edward hardly said a word, just nodded along to indicate he was listening. I tried to contribute to the conversation when I could, but I could hardly focus on anything besides Edward.

We reached for our drinks at the same time, him with his left hand and me with my right, and our arms brushed. We both froze for several seconds—long enough for everyone to notice—before both pulling our arms back.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at my carrots. I could feel his gaze on me, but I refused to meet it. Finally he looked away, uttering something that sounded like 'my fault' before resuming eating.

Oh man, why couldn't Christmas vacation start tomorrow??

* * *

I was helping Alice repack, just as Jasper had predicted, when I felt it coming. She was going to ask.

I could feel her gaze on me constantly, probably trying to figure out how to tactfully approach the subject, instead of blurting it out like she usually would. For her to use caution meant that she must realize how important this conversation could be, and doesn't want to take any chances on ruining it.

I had just placed a crimson sweater into her suitcase when she broke the silence.

"So Edward really loves that Kings of Leon CD you got him. He listens to it constantly," she said offhandedly, trying to be nonchalant about it.

I froze at the mention of his name and was glateful my back was to her, although I could still feel her gaze on me.

Ah, here we go.

Even knowing this conversation was coming did not prepare me any better for it.

"Oh yeah," I replied, before turning around to face her. "Which shoes do you want to go with that sweater?" I asked as I swept by her, heading toward her closet.

A tiny hand enclosed around my wrist.

"Bella," she said gently. "Can we please talk about it?"

I sighed, before spinning and walking back to her, her hand releasing me once I stood in front of her.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing to talk about," I lied, not meeting her questioning gaze.

"What happened between you guys," she asked softly. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut off anything I was about to say. "And don't say 'nothing.' It's so obvious it's something," she finished, her eyes searching my face for answers.

My eyes finally shifted to meet hers. I had to tell her.

I walked past her and slumped on the edge of her bed and she followed, seating herself beside me.

"Please Bella. Tell me what happened," she prodded, placing an arm around me in comfort.

I'd always been a fan of the direct approach so I simply released the secret I'd been hiding all these weeks.

"We almost kissed," I whispered, my gaze on her carpet.

I felt her stiffen in shock before she threw her other arm around me and hugged me to her. I swear I heard her let out a squeal.

"And then what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing," I said dully, "absolutely nothing."

Alice blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean 'nothing?'"

"I mean nothing. We were in his bedroom, he leaned over and almost kissed me, Emmett knocked on the door interrupting us and he all but fled the room. And we never mentioned it again."

Alice dropped her hug but placed her hands on my shoulders, twisting me to face her.

"You guys haven't talked about it?" She asked, incredulous.

"No, because it was a mistake! Something we aren't going to let happen again."

"No Bella, it wasn't a mistake. It was supposed to happen. It was a beginning. It just got…delayed a bit."

I stood up in frustration and began pacing in front of her.

"And how the hell do you know it was supposed to happen?! It was just bad judgment on our parts."

"Bella," Alice said calmly, waiting for me to stop pacing. She continued when I finally paused and looked at her. "Bella, you know how I get _feelings_ about some things. Well this is one of them. I know you don't believe me, but trust me, you two are meant to be together."

Alice was typically right about certain things. She had a sort of sixth sense that was usually right on target. But not about this; I couldn't believe it.

I shook my head. "No, no you're wrong about it. We're just friends."

Alice sighed. "Well at the moment it doesn't seem like you're even friends. Just please talk to him. He's like you—too stubborn and blind to see what's right in front of him—but please promise you'll at least talk to him. Before we go? Tonight even?"

The last thing I wanted was to talk about the almost kiss with Edward. But I did want my best friend back.

"I'll think about it."

Alice didn't look too happy with that, but she knew it was the best she'd get. "Well, he's in his room if you want to do it tonight," she said and she flitted back to her closet and emerged with a cute teal peacoat. "Now do you think I should take this?"

* * *

Less than an hour later I found myself standing in front of a familiar wooden door.

_I can do this._

I raised my hand to knock, but it took a lot more strength than I'd imagined getting my knuckles to make contact with the wood.

Taking a deep breath, I finally managed to get out two taps against his door.

But it was enough.

The door flew open a moment later and I was met with a pair of stunned emerald eyes.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither one of us saying a word.

I was the first to break the silence.

"Can…can I come in?" I managed weakly.

Edward jerked his head sideways a bit, seeming to snap out of his trance.

"Yes, yes of course," he answered politely, stepping back to let me through.

I noticed he didn't shut the door behind him. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. Did it signal that he didn't want to be completely alone, trapped in this room, with me? Was it an easy escape for both of us? Or was I reading way too much into the simple gesture?

I took a few steps in and glanced around the room as if it had changed since the last night I was in here. I could describe what covered every inch of this room with my eyes closed. I probably knew it better than my own bedroom.

I noticed the Kings of Leon CD was playing softly in the background too.

I finally spun around to face him and lifted my gaze to meet his.

Neither one of us knew how to begin this conversation.

"So…" he trailed off, shoving his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

"So…" I echoed, not sure where to start.

We shared a small smile, before I broke out into laughter. This was so stupid. I couldn't even talk to my best friend!

He joined my laughter, at first hesitantly, and then full force. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at the same thing I was, or if he'd realized I had finally lost it and figured laughter was the nice way out.

Finally our chuckles died out, leaving us back at square one.

"Bella—"

"Edward—" I said at the same time.

We smiled sheepishly and I gestured for him to go first.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about that night. I don't know what I was thinking but it was a mistake. And I'm sorry I hurt our friendship with it. Please forgive me."

I was stunned. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. I was still unsure of what my feelings were toward Edward, but being told our almost kiss was a mistake hurt. A lot. I hadn't expected him to express his love or anything—hell, I wasn't going to even do that—but I had nurtured the notion of kissing Edward as a good thing for these last few weeks, as something that I had wanted, and in a way, I had been completely shot down.

Ouch.

But I swallowed those hurt feelings, bundling them up nice and tight and shoving them to a corner of my mind. Hopefully he hadn't been able to read too much disappointment in my face before I slipped my mask back into place.

I smiled brightly. Or tried to.

"Edward, there's nothing to forgive. It was an error of judgment, that's all. Never to happen again," I said, trying to sound sure of myself.

But was that a flash of hurt I read in Edward's eyes, quickly covered up? Or was I seeing things I wanted to see?

"Good," Edward said, grinning. "Because this whole thing was getting ridiculous. And I miss my best friend," he opened his arms and I happily stepped into them.

I pressed my face into his chest, inhaling his wonderful fragrance, before laying my cheek against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I had missed him so much.

After several minutes, he released me and I reluctantly stepped out of his embrace.

"So, you're really digging this CD, huh?" I teased.

He threw back his head and laughed, and I was happy to see that twinkle back in his eye.

* * *

I was really trying to show how confused and conflicted Bella is about her feelings—she wanted him to kiss her, but he's her best friend and she shouldn't want that, and although she won't own up to it, part of her wants Edward to have wanted the kiss to happen too—you know, that kind of confusing emotion. I hope I achieved that somewhat.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! I really have been inspired to write a lot these days, so updates should be at least pretty regular if not quicker. And thanks for all of your support and kind reviews—they have certainly contributed to my continued inspiration. Have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, or any of Taylor Swift's songs.

AN: So here's another chapter for ya! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading this story, and a very special thanks to those who have reviewed it — I'm so glad yall are enjoying the story so far! And please read the note that's posted after the story — I'd like to hear your input on a little idea I have. Anyway, Jake finally makes a little appearance for all of you Jacob fans. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 8**

I stood in the Cullen's front yard and pulled my jacket around me tighter, trying to create more warmth, no matter how illusive it was in this weather.

Another reason not to go on their trip and skiing with them—Canada, where it was even colder. I really disliked frigid temperatures…

"Bella, you really don't have to wait until we leave. It's freezing out here," Esme said kindly, as she placed her bag by the car.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it's tradition," I smiled, although I really felt like crying. Even though they weren't going to be gone that long, it was long enough. Especially since Edward and I had just made up. We had several weeks of friendship to catch up on.

I stepped forward to help Alice with a bag, but she waved me off. They'd never let me help them load up the car either. Although I had to admit, I usually did more damage than help, adding several new bruises and injuries to any family member in my vicinity. Emmett always joked that the best way I could help was to remain ten feet away.

I sighed and burrowed my face further into my scarf.

They were almost packed up. Only a few more minutes now, and then our goodbyes.

I hugged Carlisle and told him to say hello to his relatives for me. Esme kissed me on the cheek, before handing me a basket of baked goods to "hold me over while they were gone." She knew Charlie and I were awful cooks. I loved that women dearly; she had assumed the position of substitute mother for me and Charlie since the day they moved in all those years ago.

"Try to stay outta trouble, squirt," Emmett said, tousling my hair fondly before I could duck out of reach.

"Try not to drive when it's really icy out, okay?" Jasper lectured when he hugged me. The day they moved in next door was the day I went from being an only child to having 2 big brothers to be protective of me.

Rose was next, hugging me to her tightly. I always treasured her moments of affection because they were definitely few and far between.

Alice came bounding up next, throwing her arms around me before she'd even stopped moving. "Don't go falling in love with any guys now," she whispered into my ear. "I've already got one here for you," she kissed my cheek as I rolled my eyes at her relentlessness. I'd told her how Edward and my conversation had gone, but she still had some undying hope for us.

Edward strolled over once Alice had joined the rest of his family in the car. We were the only ones standing outside now.

I tried to keep the tears at bay, but Edward must have noticed my sad expression. He cupped my chin in his hands, lifting it so I would meet his gaze.

"Hey, cheer up Bells. It's only for a little while. We'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss us. And things will be exactly the same. It'll be like we were never gone."

I nodded, too afraid to speak. I didn't want to hear what the depth of my sadness would sound like in my voice.

"Give me a smile," Edward urged.

Composing myself, I managed to curl my lips upward just a bit.

"No, that won't do," Edward sighed dramatically.

Before I knew it, he had launched a tickle attack. Thankfully, my jacket protected me from the worst, but it was still enough to make me launch into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay, I'm smiling, see," I said when he had dropped his arms.

I flashed him my brightest smile, my mood having lifted considerably.

"That's better," Edward said, returning my grin.

He wound his arms around me and scooped me into his chest.

I reveled at the instant warmth and let out a content sigh.

I felt him kiss the top of my head, before releasing me.

"We'll be back before you know it. And I'll bring you back something awesome," he said, playfully tapping the tip of my nose with his finger.

"You'd better," I threatened.

He smiled once more, before heading toward the car and sliding into the back seat.

I watched them pull out of their driveway and waved.

I could just make out Edward waving back, before the car sped down the street and out of sight.

* * *

"Hey Bells, can you hand me that wrench over there?" Without looking up, Jacob gestured in the direction of his toolbox.

I hopped down from the work desk I'd been sitting on and strolled over, grabbing the tool and handing it to Jake.

"Thanks," he said absentmindedly as I returned to the desk and took a swig of my soda, watching him work.

Several minutes later Jacob emerged from under the hood. "That's enough for today," he said, swiping at his forehead with a red handkerchief from his back pocket.

Slamming the hood down, he turned to me. "So what do you wanna do tonight Bells?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really care what we did, I just enjoyed spending time with Jacob and the other guys. I rarely saw them these days with school being so busy.

"When will I lose you to the Cullens again?" Jake asked, trying to make his tone joking. But I knew him well enough to hear the irritation in his voice.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You don't 'lose' me Jake. Stop being dramatic. I don't see why you guys can't just get alone anyways. Then we could all hang out."

Jake shook his head as he cleaned the dirt off his hands with a rag. "It's never gonna work that way Bells. Accept that. We don't like them and they don't like us."

"But why? I don't understand the why? Since the first time I introduced you, you never liked each other."

Jake turned so his back was to me, fiddling with his tools. "Maybe because they take you away from us," he muttered. But I heard every word.

I could see where he was coming from. Before the Cullens moved here, I spent every free second on the reservation with Jacob and the others. They had really been my only friends. But once the Cullens moved next door, I had started splitting my time between them, since they proved that they couldn't get along. And now, unfortunately, the Cullens had become the more…convenient…friends, for lack of a better word. They lived next door. We were all around the same age. We went to the same school. I even had most of my classes with at least one Cullen.

But Jake was still, and would always be, a major part of my life.

"Jake, now that's not fair. You spend more time with the kids on the reservation too. We've both found friends besides each other."

Jake spun around to face me. "Yes, but…it's just…never mind, just forget I said anything."

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm. "Please, Jake, just tell me," I pleaded.

"It's just…I feel like I'm losing you. Each year another piece of you disappears from my life."

I stared into his dark eyes and saw the fear behind his words.

I leaned up and hugged him. I felt him tense up, before he melted and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not going anywhere," I said softly, trying to dispel his worries.

I felt him nod, before he dropped his arms.

A crooked grin slowly spread across his face. "Wanna see the motorcycle I've been working on?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled at the familiar spark in his eye. The Jake I knew was back. I only hoped I'd reassured him enough. He was my oldest friend and I never wanted to lose him.

"Do you even have to ask?" I grinned, happy our balance had been restored.

* * *

The days did fly by. I spent most of my days hanging out with Jake and the guys and my nights with Charlie. I managed to keep myself pretty busy.

But I still missed Edward.

Sure, I missed all of the Cullens. But the thoughts of one bronze haired boy in particular made my heart tighten.

It didn't help that I'd hardly heard from them too. Sure, I'd gotten a few texts and a call from Alice when they got there, but not much else. I'm sure they were just really busy with their relatives.

Flopping onto my bed, I glanced at the clock. Charlie should be home soon. But what to do in the meantime?

I flipped on my radio, vaguely noticing that a Taylor Swift song was playing.

My gaze skimmed around my room before landing on my bookcase. One title in particular caught my eye.

Hopping up, I grabbed the book and turned to return to my bed. But as I walked back, something slid out from one of the pages and fluttered to the floor.

Confused, I backtracked and bent to retrieve the object.

It was a picture.

A picture of Edward and me.

One I hadn't seen before, but I could clearly remember when it was taken.

I smiled fondly and let my mind drift into the memory.

It was from my birthday last year. Edward had bought me a beautiful silver necklace, as a token of our friendship.

In the picture, he was standing behind me, the necklace draped between his hands.

I had my hair piled up in one hand while he put the necklace on me. I was half turned, smiling up at him, while he grinned happily down at me, his emerald eyes dazzling.

I didn't realize someone had taken a picture at this moment. It was a beautiful picture.

Flipping it over, I noticed Edward's perfect handwriting scrawled carefully along the back.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from Wuthering Heights for long. I hope things are back to normal between us by the time you find this, but if they're not, I just want you to know that your friendship means everything to me, that you mean everything to me. You're my girl, Bells, my Bella. Let's not ever change that._

_ Love always,_

_ Edward_

I staggered backwards until I ran into the edge of my bed, before collapsing on it. I gripped the picture in my hand, alternating between looking at the picture and rereading the words, again and again. My fingers drifted instinctively to my neck, tracing the necklace I hadn't taken off since that day.

How long had this letter been sitting in my room? The day after the almost kiss? Since only a few days ago? Had he been waiting for me to find this—waiting for my reaction, for me to come to him to set things right. Why hadn't he mentioned it since we'd made up?

I was suddenly frustrated with myself for not finding it sooner. If only I had picked up _Wuthering Heights_ weeks ago!

I reread the words again, although I almost knew them from memory by now.

_You mean everything to me._

_You're my girl._

_My Bella._

My heart was racing and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. I was struggling to breathe.

Did he mean it just platonically, or as something more?

I found myself wishing for the later.

I closed my eyes and pictured the tousled bronze locks, the laughing emerald eyes, the strong nose and perfect lips.

The fit body with taunt muscles that lay just below the pale skin.

The temperature in my room seemed to increase just thinking about him.

The song in the background gained my attention, once I realized which one it was and what it was about. The lyrics were starting to make so much sense to me, as if everything was coming together…

_ Yes, I could tell you_

_ His favorite color's green_

I smiled as I thought about his intelligence, his kindness, his cleverness. How he could always make me laugh. His extraordinary talent on a piano. His love of all things related to music.

_ He loves to argue_

_ Oh, and it kills me_

My mind drifted to how comfortable I always felt around him (well, minus the last few dreadful weeks), how perfectly matched up me were, how he seemed to complete me in every way.

_ His sister's beautiful_

_ He has his father's eyes_

How my body literally ached when he wasn't near.

_ And if you ask me if I love him..._

My eyes flew open.

I gasped.

_ If you ask me if I love him..._

Holy crow.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

_ I'd lie_

* * *

Charlie must think his daughter has finally lost it. Or at least that's what it seems based on the questioning looks he throws my way.

And I can't really blame him.

Since my mind-shattering epiphany, I've been an emotional yo-yo. Ridiculously cheerful and happy one minute, deliriously ecstatic with thoughts of Edward and how much I love him. I still can't believe it took me this long to realize it, even with Alice's little pushes—well, more like shoves really—in that direction. I really am a blind fool.

But then those moments of bliss tended to be followed by deep depression and melancholy because I am not with Edward. He's miles away and all I can do is count the days until his return.

And I think Charlie was too scared to ask what the heck was going on. And I wasn't really planning on sharing anytime soon.

Jake could definitely tell something was up too. He was creeped out by how cheerful I was, and flat out told me so almost daily. But I wasn't divulging my secret to anyone yet. Except Edward. He would be the first to know.

I tried to remain positive when I thought about what his reaction might be. Looking back, especially in the last year or so, I could pick out moments that clearly hinted at his true feelings. And then there was Alice constantly telling me we were meant to be. And the almost kiss.

I just continued to let myself hope that he felt the same way too. And if he didn't, well, I'd deal with that when the time came. I was just going to keep being optimistic.

Christmas Day was a joyous affair, more so than usual as my merriment seemed to rub off on everyone else. Charlie and I had a wonderful time exchanging presents, and Billy and Jacob joined us for a feast later on that day. There was lots of laughter and good food to go around, and I definitely chalked it up to one of my best Christmas memories.

But what made me even happier was knowing that the Cullens would be home soon. They were coming home in 2 days to get ready for the huge New Years party they threw every year.

Less than 48 hours and I'd be with Edward again.

I couldn't wait!

* * *

Yay, Bella _finally_ realized she was in love with Edward! Now if only Edward would return....which he does in the next chapter!

So as mentioned I have a question for you guys. I have had a request for an Edward POV, but I'm afraid that it might disrupt the flow of the story since it's all been in Bella's POV so far. So, do you think I should add some EPOV in this story, or would there be enough interest if I were to write the entire story from Edward's POV and post it as a separate story? Just an idea I had, but I want to know if there's even an interest for it before I start writing it. Or if I should just continue this story from BPOV and leave out EPOV completely? Anyhoo, let me know your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

AN: Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! I love getting your feedback. And please feel free to still let me know your opinions on whether you'd like to see an Edward POV in this story, as a separate story, or not at all—right now it seems like the preference is to have an EPOV in this story, which I'd be more than happy to include if that's what the majority of readers would like to see. I'll just have to figure out the best place to put one (or a few even) that won't disrupt the flow of the story. And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 9**

I couldn't decide how to greet him.

I was staked out by our front window, waiting for their car to pull into the driveway.

I could barely contain myself.

Honestly, I wanted to pounce on him the moment he stepped from the car, finishing that kiss that he had almost started.

But I realized that would be a bit much. We needed to talk first, and I needed to figure out where his head was at. Hopefully, he was on the same page as me.

I squealed when I saw the familiar black SUV turn the corner down the road.

_They're here!_

I jumped up, grabbed his present and shoved it in my jacket pocket, dashed past an amused Charlie, and rushed out the door. I crossed the grass that divided our driveways and stood at the edge of the pavement just as the car pulled in.

Alice jumped out before the car had even stopped, practically throwing herself at me. I hugged her tight, and in that moment, realized how much I'd missed the little pixie.

"Bella!" She shrieked in my ear, causing me to wince as I pulled away. "I missed you so much! You really should have come. And skiing was so fun. Did you have a good Christmas? Did you miss me as much as I missed you? I have so much to tell you," she gushed, grabbing my arms in excitement while my head spun at all of her questions. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

Suddenly, Alice was plucked away, deposited a few feet to the right of me.

"Hey!" She protested, folding her arms and pouting. "I wasn't done!"

Edward.

"Later Alice. Leave some of Bella for the rest of us," Edward said, grinning, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his chest.

My heart fluttered at his warmth, and I realized how perfect our bodies melted together. I vaguely recalled the other Cullens greeting me on their way into the house, but I was too focused on Edward to utter more than a hi.

After what could have been hours, he pulled back, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you Bells."

His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

He noticed, and mistaking it for the cold, grabbed his bag, wrapped an arm around my shoulder with his free hand and steered me toward his house.

"Let's go catch up. I have something really important to tell you," he said softly, as he stepped onto his front porch and through the door.

My eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I have something to tell you, too," I whispered, feeling suddenly shy.

Edward turned his head to smile back at me as we climbed the stairs and reached his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

I took this as a good sign.

We sat side by side on his bed, and I blushed when he just continued to stare at me.

"I really, really missed you Bella. I couldn't wait to get home to see you again."

"I missed you too Edward. I counted the days until you got back."

Our eyes locked, and I was amazed to see how happy he was. A huge grin swept across his face and his eyes were positively shining. I couldn't remember seeing him so ridiculously exultant before.

Although I'm sure my face mirrored that emotion.

Edward shook his head slightly, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Right. I got you something Bells." He hopped off the bed and turned to ruffle in his bag a bit. He found whatever he was looking for and spun to face me, hiding whatever it was behind his back.

"Close you eyes," he said softly.

I complied without argument.

I felt the bed shift beside me with his added weight and tried to figure out what he was up to.

But I didn't peak. Bella Swan was not a cheater.

I felt something light settle against my wrist, and Edward gently moved my arm and draped it across his lap.

"Okay, you can open them," he whispered, close to my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck, sending another shiver down my body.

I opened my eyes and automatically looked down at my wrist.

On a simple but beautiful silver chain, lay an intricately designed heart locket. It was exquisite.

I held the silver heart in the palm of my hand, tracing the delicate design.

"Open it."

I pried the sides apart and smiled.

On each side of the heart was a tiny picture of us together. One from when we were about 7 or 8, the other from last year.

My eyes brimmed with tears at his thoughtful gift. I would cherish it forever.

Edward looked over my shoulder at the pictures too, grinning.

"Now, when we're apart, you can look at these and remember that we'll always be together. That nothing can tear us apart."

I twisted to face him and threw my arms over his shoulders.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered in his ear, willing myself not to cry, "It's beautiful. I love it."

I sat back, swiping at a few rogue tears on my cheeks.

Edward reached over and caught one with his thumb that had slipped past my fingers and rolled down my cheek.

Raising my tear-filled eyes to his, I smiled at the warmth radiating from his tender gaze.

"Don't cry. My present wasn't supposed to make you cry," Edward said, his crooked grin in place.

I laughed at his words, wondering when I had turned into such an emotional crybaby. I took a few more seconds to collect myself, before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a slender, wrapped box.

"Your turn," I said, handing him the package.

Edward tore off the blue paper and opened the box.

Nestled inside lay an iPod nano.

"I know you have an iPod," I said, explaining, "but I made a special playlist for you. 200 of our songs from over the years. Or songs that remind me of us."

I didn't mention that Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie" was one of the first ones on the list. He could figure that one out for himself.

A wide grin stretched across his face as excitement lit up his emerald eyes.

"Thanks Bells," he said sincerely. "I can't wait to hear what you picked."

"Merry Christmas Edward," I said as I pulled him in for another hug.

"Merry Christmas Bells."

We pulled away at the same time.

"So, there's something—"

"I've got to tell you—"

We both paused, looked at each other, and broke out into laughter. We always seemed to do this.

"Ladies first," he urged, nodding in my direction.

"No, I went first last time. You go." Although I was dying to tell him how much I was in love with him, I was curious as to what his news was, hoping it was the same thing as mine.

"Well," Edward said, blushing. This was a good sign. "I-I think I've fallen in love."

My heart swelled so much I thought it might burst from my chest. I couldn't believe it! Here it was, what I had only dreamed about, happening in real life!

"Really?" I asked, sounding as excited as I felt.

"Yeah," he said, starting off quietly. "She's this wonderful girl who's so smart and kind and we like all of the same things," his voice sped up the more he continued to talk.

I nodded my head encouragingly, not trusting my voice to say anything but those three words to him. And I really wanted him to finish.

"I've actually known her for quite a while now. And I should have realized it right away, but it sort of just snuck up on me."

"Mmm-hmm," I managed, trying to squelch my excitement.

"And I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Oh Edward, I—wait, what?"

What was happening! This wasn't supposed to happen! This was all wrong.

Edward's eyes had a dreamy, faraway look to them. So faraway that he hadn't noticed my obvious confusion.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet Tanya. I think that she might be the one."

I completely froze. I couldn't even breathe. It felt like someone had sucker punched me, repeatedly. My heart, which had been pounding earlier, now felt like it was being crushed in a cold, hard fist. I couldn't function; all I felt was panic and dread.

_What…what is Edward saying??_

Edward was still oblivious to my reaction, as he continued talking about _her_.

Tanya.

But I had tuned him out, not hearing a word past _she might be the one_.

The second I felt like I had control over my body again, I leaped from his bed, threw open the door and dashed from the room.

I vaguely heard Edward shout my name in confusion, but I ignored it. I had to get out of this house. I flew by Alice, who had just opened her door when she heard Edward's shout.

"Bella, Bella wait!" She yelled at my passing figure. I heard her take a few steps in my direction before she stopped.

Flying down the stairs, I pulled open the front door and threw myself over the threshold.

Instead of heading home, however, I ran to the wooded area that ran behind our houses. I darted between trees until I was deep within the forest, numb to the scratches left when branches snagged at me as I raced by.

I collapsed to my knees, my arms pulled tightly across my stomach as if trying to physically hold myself together. I doubled over and finally let the tears flow unchecked down my cheeks. I gasped for huge gusts of air between my sobs and let out a wail of anguish.

My worse fear had come to life.

* * *

Poor Bella. Things just never seem to work out like we'd planned. And kudos to bellaklutz2010 for seeing this one coming. And sorry it was a bit shorter, but that was just the best place to end the chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

AN: Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter—I think it's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter. Thanks so much for all of your comments and support! Just wow. Y'all made me so happy and excited! And I know things completely suck for Bella right now, but they'll get better...eventually. So hang on to that knowledge while things are crappy. It wouldn't be high school if there wasn't some teenage angst and heartbreak involved at some point, right? And now, without further ado, on to....

**Ch. 10**

I only vaguely recall picking myself off the ground once my tears were spent and hauling my aching body to my bed, where I remained for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, Charlie had headed off to work by the time I came home, so I was left to drown in my misery alone.

I didn't think about anything; I just existed. My mind was a blank.

I must have drifted off to sleep eventually because the next thing I knew it was 4:30 in the morning. Where I resumed my mourning.

I heard Charlie shuffling around the house at about 6:30 and heard him leave for work an hour later.

Alone again.

I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

How had everything gone so terrible wrong in a matter of seconds?

I had no idea how much time had passed, before I heard a light tap at my door.

I ignored the sound, figuring it was all in my head anyways.

The door creaked open, however.

"Bella?" A voice whispered softly.

A head of short, dark hair poked through the opening.

Alice.

She spotted me, gasped, and threw open the door the rest of the way, before dashing to my side.

She knelt next to my prone figure on the bed although I still hadn't acknowledged her presence.

I felt a tiny hand stroke my hair.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you," she said, sadly. "I wasn't sure which would have been better. I didn't want you to be completely alone here when…" she trailed off.

I rolled my head on the pillow to face her, and the anguish on her face made fresh tears spring to my eyes. I hadn't realized I had any more tears left in me.

She leaned over and hugged me, and I surprised myself—and her—when I returned the hug.

"Oh Alice," I said softly as she continued to hold me in comfort, "I had just realized that I am completely in love with him. I've been so stupid, and you were always right. I love him." I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "But it's too late," I whispered.

"Never give up, Bella. You two will be together in the end. This is just another…bump in the road…along the way. You'll see."

I sighed, not convinced. But I did sit up.

"When did you last eat?" She asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged, not really caring.

Alice frowned at my response. She jumped up, pulling me with her with surprising strength.

"Come on, I'm cooking us some mac-n-cheese!"

I managed a small smile at her energy, and stumbled behind her as we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

Two bowls of pasta later and I had heard about all I wanted to about Tanya.

She was apparently Kate's best friend from their school, and the Cullens had met her a few times over the years, although Edward had never really shown an interest in her before, even though she certainly had with him.

She had been included specifically in the festivities this year, however, because—and when Alice told me this, it felt like someone had stabbed me in the gut with a knife—she was moving to Forks and transferring to our school. Her father was a doctor like Carlisle, and had been offered a job at the local hospital. Tanya's family had been overjoyed to learn that she would already have some friends when she started next semester.

Yippee.

For some reason, Edward had at first simply been polite as usual, but the more Tanya flirted, the harder he seemed to fall for her. And now he considered himself in love with her!

Thankfully, though, Alice didn't really care for her. That was one ally.

"There's just something about her that puts me off. And it's not just because she's coming between my best friend and my brother," she said, throwing me a sad look. "I don't trust her. She seems so fake. No one else really seems put off by her though. Even Rosalie likes her. But then again, they are both ridiculously girlie and easily bonded over makeup and hair products and anything pink," Alice finished, making a "yucky" face. Even with her fashioned-crazed mind, Alice still had some tomboyish ways like me, which is why we were a bit closer than Rose and I.

I laughed at her expression, trying to ignore the constant dread I was feeling. It hurt to know that she was worming her way into my friends' hearts as well.

But not Alice. I loved her even more for that.

Alice shrugged her dainty shoulders and sighed. "I'll just have to keep an eye on her from now on. Until I can come up with a plan to get rid of her," Alice finished her sentence ominously, a wicked grin spreading across her features. She looked downright creepy. And very capable of…disposing of someone.

"Alice!" I protested. I hadn't even met the girl yet; she might be really nice, I tried to reason with myself.

_Screw that, Alice can plot and scheme all she wants!_

Alice pulled me from my thoughts when she placed a hand over mine in comfort.

"I'm so sorry this is happening though, Bella. And just when you finally started to listen to me. And I hope you don't think I was neglecting you by not coming over here until now. I wanted to come right after you left, but Jasper told me to give you some time to yourself before I 'hounded you,''' she said, using air quotes and rolling her eyes at Jasper's use of words.

I nodded my head, reminding myself to thank Jasper at some point. I was grateful no one had seen me like I was last night…

A grimace crossed Alice's face, twisting her beautiful features.

"Um, there's something else you're not going to like." She squirmed in her seat, like it was literally causing her discomfort to divulge the news.

My stomach tightened at the thought of more bad news.

"Just tell me Alice. How much worse could it get?" She looked hesitant, and I didn't want her to change her mind.

"She's coming to the New Years party."

_Oh._

* * *

After Alice had left, and a few more crying sessions later, I was resolved. I had ignored my feelings for him for so many years, surely I could do so again. And there was no use crying over it anymore—it wouldn't help anything. Besides, all my tears were already spent.

I would just shove everything into a neat little box and push it to the back of my mind. Forgotten. I was not going to think about it anymore. And Edward was not going to find out about my feelings either—I didn't want to lose him again.

Although Alice was dubious that I could just ignore my feelings, she thought it might be for the best that Edward not find out about them. _Yet_. Until, as she put it, they were rid of Tanya and she could push him in my direction again. I was even more in doubt of his supposed feelings for me however, with this latest little development.

I could do this. I could be the best friend, even if that's all I would ever be.

Which is how I found myself, two days later, wrapping tinsel around the banister in the Cullen's house with Edward.

"Edward, drape it more. It's not even," Rosalie ordered from the living room.

Edward sighed dramatically while I giggled. We'd been at this for almost an hour, redoing it time and time again because it wasn't up to Rose's standards.

"Why don't _you_ come do it since we don't seem capable," he suggested for the tenth time.

Rosalie shot us an impish grin. "Because _I'm_ busy with _important_ things."

Edward sighed again.

"You know, you really think you'd learn by now," I teased. Every year Edward tried to get out of helping for the party by not volunteering to do anything. And every year Rosalie not only took great joy in giving him the worst jobs to do, but always gave him a hard time while doing it. And I always ended up helping him, mostly just to enjoy the show and see his exasperation.

"Yeah, you'd think," Edward shook his head before giving up and trying to fix his mistake.

We fell silent while working on opposite ends, each caught up on our work. I was trying to figure out how to tactfully approach a subject with him, knowing he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"So I heard you're bringing Tanya to the party?" I asked lightly, while grimacing on the inside. It hurt even more when Edward lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I can't wait for all of our friends to meet her. Especially you," he gushed animatedly.

I nodded my head, afraid of what I might say if I opened my mouth.

I let half a minute go by while I composed myself. "And Alice will be with Jasper. And Rose with Emmett," I paused, willing him to see where I was going with this. Since everyone always coupled off at the New Years party, Edward and I always spent the evening glued to each other's side. But not this year. This year he'd be with _Tanya_. And I was not about to be the third wheel with that couple.

"So…I was wondering if I could invite someone."

There. I said it. It was out there.

Edward stilled. His eyes remained fixed on the tinsel in his hand. I noticed his grip tighten ever so slightly on the material.

"Like, like a date?" He asked quietly.

"Um…kind of. I guess. I mean, someone I'd hang out with all night, if that's what you mean by a date."

His eyes slowly rose until our gazes locked. I swore I saw something that looked suspiciously like jealously flash through his emerald eyes before he covered it up with a smile.

"Sure, of course that'd be fine," he said, painfully cheerful. His gaze dropped back to the banister. "Can I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Um, well, see that's the thing. I want you to promise you'll be nice to him. I'm already having a hard enough time trying to convince him to come here so it'd be great if I can get a promise of civility from you."

I could tell that I had peaked his curiosity now.

"Of course I'll be nice," he scoffed. "Just tell me who it is."

I paused for a beat, preparing myself for his reaction.

"It's Jacob," I finally uttered softly.

He was silent. I waited for him to say something, anything. I couldn't tell what he was thinking either, since his gaze was still fixed on the railing.

After an unbearably long period of time, he finally muttered something incoherent.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he had mumbled.

"I said that's great," he bit out forcefully. He lifted his face to mine but wouldn't quite meet my gaze. I could see the controlled anger though. His lips were pressed together so hard that the corners were turning white. His eyes, although gazing at some spot over my shoulder, were hard. And the telltale tick in his jaw was flickering away.

"Really Edward. Is it great?" I replied sarcastically. "If I bring him, you're going to be civil, right? He's my friend too and I won't stand for anyone being rude to him, especially you."

Edward didn't reply right away. He released a long, ragged breath, however, and I could see that most of his anger had left him. His gaze slid over to meet mine.

"I don't have to like him, but I promise I'll be civil. And that my brothers will too."

I nodded my head, happy to have that promise from him. I knew it was the best I'd get.

"Good. I'm glad we can be mature about this. Now let's get this tinsel on here and be done with it."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Jacob tugged at his tie, loosening it from around his neck.

"Do I seriously have to wear the tie Bells?" He whined.

I kind of felt bad. When I'd convinced him to go with me, I'd purposely left out the formal attire bit. I knew Jacob would have never agreed to go. It took enough convincing for him to "step into the lion's den" as he had put it. But once he'd promised to go with me, he said he'd see it through, even after he learned that I'd tricked him. He really was a great friend to me. I decided to have a little pity for him.

"Alright, you can lose the tie."

"Yes!" He cheered, ripping it off with a flourish and tossing it across his room in the direction of his bed. I had to admit though, he did clean up nice. And still looked formal enough in the sharp navy suit he was wearing. He'd even styled his hair for the occasion. I was quite impressed.

I gave him a playful once over. "You look good Jake."

Jacob gave me a lopsided grin before becoming serious. "And you look beautiful Bells."

I smiled, grateful for the compliment. It was going to take all the courage and confidence I could muster to get through this evening. Alice had helped me pick out the beautiful midnight blue dress I was wearing. It was strapless—which had taken a lot of cajoling from her—and the shimmering material bunched up on one side at my hip, before cascading down to just above my knees. A black, netted material peaked out playfully from the bottom hem, which we'd matched to simple but elegant strappy black heels.

I had left my hair down and it cascaded past my shoulders in wavy curls, and had applied only a light amount of makeup, which is more than the nothing I usually wore. I still felt like me, which was vital to get me through the evening, only a much dressier version.

I gave Jacob a confident smile, even though it felt like my insides were knotted and churning. I really hoped I could make it through tonight.

* * *

Jacob and I parked in my driveway after noticing there were cars already lined up and down the street. I usually got to the Cullens a few hours before the party to help set up and get ready with the girls, but I decided to bow out of that this year. I didn't really want this evening to last any longer than it had to.

I stepped out of the car and walked around to stand by Jacob. We both gazed at the house, hesitant to go in for different reasons. Jacob was still anxious that he wouldn't be welcomed into their home, even though I'd tried to convince him otherwise. And me, well, the plan to ignore my feelings wasn't working out too well, especially knowing that I was going to meet Tanya tonight. And see Edward with Tanya. I had been dreading this moment all day.

Jacob half turned and gave me a lopsided smile. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

He offered me his elbow and I looped my arm through it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded and we took off across the grass, toward the front door.

* * *

So how'd you like the chapter? The next chapter will be the party. Who knows what will go down; anythings possible, right? And I'm still trying to fit in an EPOV or two somewhere for you guys requesting it. And I'm working on starting a few other story ideas I've had—I've just got to find the time. Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy the rest of the evening!

Until next time,

Western


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or any of its characters...

AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I missed my usual update night (Monday), but I was visiting a friend in Toronto and didn't get a chance to update (which, by the way, I totally love that city—if you live there I'm way jealous. I can't wait to go back—we had so much fun!). Anyways, here's the next chapter for ya! It's the New Years party so enjoy. And without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 11**

So far so good. We'd been here almost an hour and I hadn't even seen Edward and Tanya yet. It almost seemed like he was trying to avoid me as much as I was avoiding him.

Alice had been hovering by the door when we arrived, waiting for me to get there. She'd squealed at my appearance before greeting me, and surprisingly Jacob, with a hug. Jasper had materialized at her side and after hugging me, had offered his hand to Jacob, who gladly took the sign of a friendly gesture.

They herded us further inside, through the throngs of high school students and adults, and straight onto the back deck, where things were a bit calmer.

The boys instantly offered to get us drinks, and the moment they were gone Alice gushed again at my appearance.

"You looked so beautiful Bella! I'm glad I talked you into that dress. It's perfect on you." I complimented her back, loving the dark green halter dress she was wearing, even if it reminded me of eyes that belonged to someone I was trying not to think about tonight…

"Okay, just to prepare you, Tanya and Edward are milling around here somewhere. And Edward asked me not too long ago when you were getting here so don't be surprised if he's looking for you. I don't—"

"Bella you look wonderful!" Rosalie's voice carried from across the deck. Alice and I both turned toward her and Emmett and I hugged both of them once they'd reached us.

Rose looked stunning as always in her usual color: striking red. And Emmett, surprisingly, was even donning a tie. Oh he was going to pitch a fit when he saw that Jacob wasn't wearing one. Compliments went around, and with the new additions to the conversation, the topic turned to the party and decorations.

Jacob and Jasper returned, punch in hand, and Emmett and Rose were cordial to Jacob as well, with Emmett even inviting Jacob over for a game of baseball sometime. He did pout to Rose the instant he noticed Jake's tie-less neck.

Totally called it.

I poked Jacob's side.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" I whispered while the others were wrapped up in a conversation about next semester.

Jacob grinned. "Nope, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually having a good time."

I couldn't help the smirk that rose to my lips. But my mind was still worried. I could only hope that the rest of the evening would go this well.

* * *

It wasn't long, however, before the inevitable.

I had left Jacob to a friendly debate with Emmett about some football team and Rose about cars to say hello to Carlisle and Esme, who were talking with my dad. After a pleasant conversation, with plenty of compliments about the party to Carlisle and Esme, I left to head back to the deck when it happened.

"Bella!" I spun around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

Directly behind me, I spotted Edward weaving a path in my direction, his hand pulling someone along behind him.

_Here goes nothing._

"You look beautiful Bells," Edward said once he reached me. I was mildly happy to see him drop the mysterious girl's hand to hug me and kiss my cheek, but pained to see him pick it up again. I had done my best to not look at Tanya yet.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella."

This was it. I had to force my gaze to see the girl who had captured Edward's heart.

I plastered on a smile and observed her while we shook hands in greeting.

The first thing I noticed were her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes drew you instantly in, appearing large in her slender face. A faint dusting of freckles across her delicate nose. Long, strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She was dainty, very petite, and very feminine. Definitely head cheerleader material. A perfect match for someone like Edward.

_How could I ever compete with someone like her?_

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella," she said extra sweetly. "I've heard so much about you." Maybe it was just me, but I definitely detected a trace of frostiness in her tone.

And maybe it was just me, because Edward seemed oblivious to it; he just continued gazing at her with a big dopey smile.

"Um, you too," I responded dumbly. My mind went blank and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I just _love_ your dress. I used to have one like it but threw it out ages ago. You know us girls, always keeping up with the latest fashions," she said frivolously.

_Wait, did she just insult me??_

"Um, yeah," was the only response I could muster. Gosh I must sound like an idiot. At least it was better than Edward. He was just standing there smiling and nodding his head without uttering a word.

"Great dress," I managed to add, even though I really didn't like it at all. It was kind of…revealing, especially for a holiday party with her boyfriend's parents. It was a very short pale pink dress with a neckline that showed quite a lot of cleavage. Not really a good first impression.

She nodded her head at my compliment and we both fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I was just about to make an excuse to run off when I felt a warm body beside my own. Glancing over, I was instantly relieved.

_Jake._

I smiled fondly at him, grateful for the save.

"Edward, you remember Jacob. Jacob, this is Tanya."

Jacob held out his hand to Edward to shake, but Edward only stared at it.

"Edward," I hissed, snapping him out of whatever he'd been thinking about.

They shook hands, smiling, but I noticed that neither one's smile quite reached their eyes.

"Nice party," Jacob offered, as they dropped their hands.

"Thanks," was Edward's one word response.

Jacob nodded in greeting to Tanya, before turning to me again.

"The others went to dance so I came to offer my services as a dance partner," Jacob said with a playful bow.

"I'd be delighted kind sir," I replied, playing along. I hooked my arm through his and turned my attention back to Edward and Tanya.

"It was wonderful to meet you Tanya, but if you'll excuse us," I said, before Jacob and I turned away from the couple.

Once we had walked several feet away from them, I exhaled loudly.

Amused, Jacob glanced over at him. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect now," I responded, happy I managed to survive my first encounter with Tanya.

Jacob led us into the next room over, which had been converted into a dance floor of sorts. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were already swaying to the Michael Bublé song crooning throughout the room.

Jacob wordlessly led us to the center of the room, before facing me, placing his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to his body. I instinctively draped my arms over his shoulders and we danced to the music, enjoying the moment. I hadn't really expected Jacob to dance too; I figured I was lucky enough to get him to even show up for the party, but I wasn't going to complain.

This was really nice, being in Jacob's warm, comforting embrace. Since when had he gotten so tall? And muscular? I couldn't help but notice a certain definition in his upper arms and shoulders…

"Have you been working out?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. A faint blush stained my cheeks, knowing that my innocent query could sound like I had been checking him out.

Jacob chuckled at my random question. "Ah, so my hard work hasn't been wasted. The female population is noticing," he replied playfully.

My blush deepened at his teasing. "Well…it's just…I mean…oh hell," I gave up trying to explain myself.

Jacob released another laugh at my expense. "Man, have I missed you Bells."

I sighed at his dramatics. Seriously, this again? "Jacob, I've hung out with you practically all of Christmas break."

"True, but next semester starts soon and everything will be back to normal. Meaning I hardly see you."

Okay, so maybe he did have a point.

At that precise moment I noticed Tanya and Edward enter the room. Edward was looking around for someone, and when he noticed us dancing, he frowned, before leading Tanya to the other side of the room to dance.

I focused my gaze back on Jacob. "Well, I think this semester's going to be different. In fact, I know it is. So let's make a pact to hang out more. I can come to the reservation more and you can come here too. And now that you've hung out with the Cullens some, maybe we can do stuff as a group." He opened his mouth, probably to protest, before I cut him off. "And don't even pretend like I didn't hear you making plans with Emmett about baseball and Rosalie about cars."

Jacob had the decency to look sheepish for a moment. "You're right. They're not really _so_ bad. Alright, you have a deal," he agreed, grinning.

"Good," I smiled, happy at our arrangement. I would definitely need as many friends as I could to make it through the rest of the year.

My gaze swept the room, observing all the couples but looking for one in particular. Surprisingly, Edward was staring right back at me. Our gazes locked, before we each looked away, back at our dance partner.

The room suddenly felt stifling.

"Want to get some air?"

* * *

Jacob and I hung out in a quiet corner of the deck for the rest of the evening. It was really nice, actually, just hanging out with one of my best friends.

Midnight was drawing close, and I could feel the excitement buzzing throughout the air. When the final countdown began, Jacob tilted his head toward the sliding glass door, where partygoers were shouting down with the clock.

"Wanna be inside for the countdown?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "If it's okay with you, could we stay out here?"

"Sounds good to me," Jacob replied grinning.

We fell silent, gazing up at the stars and listening to the crowd get louder as the seconds ticked closer to the new year.

"Bella?"

_10…9…_

"Hmmm?" I asked, barely paying attention to anything but the stars.

_8…7…_

"I think it's supposed to be good luck or something to kiss someone at midnight."

_6…5…_

I sat up straight and stared at him. _What?_

_4…3…_

"I mean we totally don't have to. I was just thinking as friends, nothing more…" He drifted off, dropping his gaze, obviously embarrassed to have brought it up.

_2…1…_

In the most impulsive move of my life, I leaned toward Jacob and pressed my lips against his.

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

So whaddya think?? Well things are certainly getting interesting aren't they?—I can only imagine the mixed reactions I'll be getting for this chapter! I still have to work it in, but I'm thinking that the next chapter will have an EPOV for you guys asking for one...anyways, enjoy the rest of your evening. Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters...

**AN:** Hey guys, here's a new chapter for ya! And, drumroll please.....it finally has an Edward POV for all you guys who have been requesting one! I'm going to try to work a few more into the story as well, if you guys still want them. There will be a longer AN at the bottom explaining a few things, but for now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 12**

BPOV

"So you and Jacob looked pretty cozy at the party," Rosalie abruptly commented one afternoon a few days after the party. The whole gang was lounging around the Cullen's living room, dreading the start of school on Monday. Thankfully Tanya was not present.

I flushed crimson.

"Ooooo, Bella's got a boyfriend," Emmett sang, egged on by my instant blush.

I couldn't even bear to look at Edward, whose piano playing had instantly stopped at the new topic.

"He's not my boyfriend, and you know it," I replied back in a steely tone.

"But you want him to be, right?" Emmett pushed, continuing to tease.

Thankfully, no one had seen our kiss at midnight. Or at least no one had mentioned it to me yet. I had thought kissing Jacob would have been like kissing my brother, but surprisingly, it hadn't been like that at all. It had been, well, kind of….nice? I don't know, I still hadn't figured out that one yet. There were definitely no fireworks shooting off, but it hadn't been disgusting or anything. Far from it. I sighed internally. Great, more confusing emotions to figure out. I just hoped it wouldn't change anything in our relationship.

After our chaste, few seconds kiss, Jacob had pulled back and we'd both blushed. He had whispered "Happy New Year," which I'd echoed, followed by a slightly awkward moment of silence. Which Jacob had thankfully broken with a lame joke about how that was a far better New Years tradition than eating black-eyed peas and the uncomfortable moment was shattered and our friendship restored. Neither one of us had mentioned the kiss again, and it seemed all but forgotten, our familiar friendship back in place.

I was going to set Emmett straight once and for all but thankfully, I didn't have to. Alice cut in.

"I really liked him Bella. He seems like a pretty good _friend_," she said, shooting Emmett a pointed look at the word friend.

"He was very nice," chimed in Rose. "Not like I remembered."

"Yes, well we've all done some growing up since the last time you've actually spoken more than two words to each other," I added.

I remembered the first time I'd had Jacob and some boys from the reservation over to play with me and the Cullens. We were eight and what started out as a friendly snowball fight had escalated into an all out, rather brutal war between the Cullens and the reservation boys. No matter how much I had tried to intervene, the boys kept on fighting (Rose and Alice being smart enough to bow out early on in the "game"). At one point, I had thought an actual fight was going to break out, and had run in to get Esme to break it up and play peacemaker. And from that day on, the two sides had never really spoken civilly again. Until New Years that is.

Everyone in the room had the decency to look sheepish, probably remembering their past behavior concerning Jacob.

"He's a pretty cool guy," Jasper contributed and I smiled at his compliment.

"I can't wait for baseball season. I have someone new to make bets on the games with!" Emmett said, gleeful for another lover of all things sports related.

"And he said he'd come look at that engine that's giving me trouble," Rosalie added, excited to have another mechanic to share her love of cars with.

Only Edward remained silent on the topic.

I glanced over at him while the others jumped to a new topic, and noticed him staring at the piano keys as if they held the answers to all of the worlds mysterious. I walked toward him, sliding onto the piano seat next to him.

He jumped when he noticed me beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked gently.

He turned to me and our gazes locked. I was taken aback by the unguarded emotion swirling in his eyes. No walls. Nothing hiding his feelings from me. Just raw emotion.

It was overwhelming to say the least.

He looked like a lost little boy. Like he didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. Just…lost, there was no other word for it.

But it only lasted for a few seconds.

Before I could figure out just what it meant, he threw up the wall between us and tucked that emotion far away from me.

His gaze instantly became kind and warm. I felt like I had just gone through an emotional whiplash. But before I could get a handle on things, he asked what I'd thought of Tanya.

"She…she was very pretty." That was about the only thing I could manage to say. I mean, I'd only talked to her for a few minutes.

He turned back to face the piano, nodding his head.

"She really liked you. She knows you two will be really great friends."

She _liked_ me? We barely said three sentences to each other and she thinks we're going to be _great friends_? Who_ is_ this girl?

"Um, right." I wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

We fell silent. Why were things so awkward around us all the time?

I leaned toward him, resting my head on his shoulders.

"Will you play Clair de Lune for me?" I asked softly.

Edward smiled tenderly, before lifting his fingers to the keys and playing the opening notes to my favorite song. To our song.

I closed my eyes and smiled, relishing the moment together while I could. I had a feeling they were going to be few and far between from here on out.

* * *

EPOV

"Good luck," I said jokingly to Bella as Alice pulled her out the front door a few hours later. There were often casualties of war when one went shopping with Alice, and poor Bella was on the hit list today.

I sighed before turning back to my piano, working out a new composition that had sprung to mind. I hadn't gotten five bars into it however, before I felt the additional presence of three bodies behind me. I spun around on the bench, coming face to face with the three serious expressions of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Uh-oh. This did not look good.

"Edward, we need to talk to you," Rosalie said, sounding a bit snippy. I quickly glanced at my watch before replying. "Can this wait? Tanya's going to be here in a little while."

"No, it can't wait dude," Emmett answered, arms crossed in front of his massive chest.

"Especially because it concerns Tanya," Jasper added.

_Concerns Tanya? This better not be another warning to be cautious with our relationship…_

"Um, okay," I said, uncertain as to where this was heading.

"Tanya, well, she just…" Jasper trailed off.

"She just isn't that…." Emmett picked up where Jasper seemed to leave off, but didn't get much further before fading off as well.

Rosalie sent both boys an annoyed glare before stepping forward. "Tanya's a bitch. You have to get rid of her."

I was stunned. I'm pretty sure my mouth even dropped open for a second. Where was this coming from?? They had hinted before that Tanya wasn't good for me, but had never taken it this far. And for Rosalie to think someone's a bitch, well, that was saying something.

"What…what the hell are you talking about?" I asked, anger suddenly building within me as I jumped up from the bench. "How dare you say that about my girlfriend!"

"Well, it is the truth," Emmett said, matter-of-factly.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but none of you guys have even tried to get to know her, much less get along with her. Tanya is a sweet, thoughtful person and you must be completely blind if you can't see that!"

"She may seem nice when she's with you, but when you're not around, she's insulting, rude, bossy—"

"Pretty much just a flat-out bitch," Rosalie said, cutting Jasper off. "She's totally playing you Edward; you're the one that's too blinded by her fake front to see what she's really like."

I was fuming. "You guys just can't let me be happy, can you?! Is that too much to ask? I finally found someone, and you are trying to get rid of her. Typical!"

"Look man, would we really lie to you about this?" Jasper reasoned. "Of course we want you to be happy, that's why we're telling you this. She's totally playing you."

"Well I think you're all just full of bullshit," I spun around, marching to the bottom of the staircase. "And I don't want to hear you guys ragging on my girlfriend any longer!"

"Well what about Bella?" Rosalie asked. "You don't seem to care that she's rude to us, but what about when she's rude to Bella? Then will you do something?" She challenged.

I froze on the first step. They would drag Bella into this somehow.

I whirled around to face them. "So that's what this is about? This continued campaign to get me and Bella together! Of course, it makes perfect sense! Get me to break up with Tanya, and then work on me and Bella. I can't believe I didn't see this coming!"

Rosalie just shook her head, anger that matched my own rolling off of her.

"Nevermind. We tried. Talk to us when you're done being a jackass," she spun on her heels and stormed into the kitchen, followed by Emmett and Jasper, who both gave me a look of pity before leaving the room.

I remained where I was, trying to control my anger after this rare showdown with my friends and family. They were wrong. The Tanya I know is not the person they described. She wasn't.

I flew up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut behind me, before collapsing in a chair in the corner.

I liked Tanya. Not Bella. Tanya. My _girlfriend_.

I thought back to Christmas break, when I saw Tanya again after several years. At first I ignored her as always, avoiding her when I could and turning down her obvious advances. But then I realized that this is what I always did when a girl seemed to like me: I shut her down without ever giving her a chance.

And I was so confused about things with Bella; I was mixing up my love for her as a friend with something more, probably because I'd never been in love with anyone, had never given myself the chance to fall for someone. I'd never really had a girlfriend, and after all these years of loneliness, had been pushing those pent-up emotions onto my best friend.

And that's the moment when I realized that I needed to get a girlfriend. That was the solution. Then I could keep that line between friendship and relationship very clear between Bella and me and not blur it like I had been doing.

So I let the wall down between Tanya and me. And once I allowed myself to be near her, to get to know her, I really liked the person she actually was. And once she realized she had my attention, she dropped her annoying, overbearing flirtation, and was just herself. She was bubbly, fun, sweet, beautiful, had similar interests as me and we got along great. Things were perfect. And now Bella and I could keep our friendship exactly like it'd always been.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I pushed aside the argument with my friends, deciding it would be best to pretend like it had never happened. I stood up and headed toward my door, going downstairs to greet my girlfriend.

* * *

BPOV

"Alice, I can't believe you talked me into getting so much," I exclaimed as we stepped through the Cullen's front door. "I didn't even need most of it."

"Yes you did," she replied, matter-of-factly. "You always need clothes. They're not a luxury but a necessity."

"Right. In your world."

We were just heading up to Alice's room to pick out outfits for tomorrow—Alice deemed the start of a new semester up there with the first day of a new school year—when an unfamiliar voice called my name. I paused, turning to see who it was. Alice's face had shifted to a grimace, which she quickly masked with a smile when the girl rounded the corner into the room.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again!"

Ah yes. How could I have forgotten about Tanya.

Her slender arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a quick hug.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. We were to the hugging point already? When had this happened?

Edward appeared beside Tanya, clearly pleased with his girlfriend's efforts at friendship.

"Um, hi Tanya."

"Oh did you guys go shopping? I absolutely _adore_ shopping. Let me know when you go again—I don't have any girlfriends here to get opinions from. Plus shopping by yourself is no fun at all!" She trilled with a giggle.

"Sure Tanya. We'll let you know the next time we go," I said, trying to be friendly.

I saw Alice roll her eyes when Tanya wasn't looking, making Edward instantly frown at her behavior.

"Can I see what you guys got?" Tanya gushed, her eyes hopeful.

I could practically see Alice mentally shaking her head vigorously no, but I had told myself I would make an effort. For Edward's sake.

"Um, sure," I replied, trying to sound cheerful.

I was instantly rewarded for my efforts with a grinning Edward, beaming in my direction. He mouthed a 'thank you' before turning to Tanya.

"Go have some fun girl time," he said, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. But I spun back to the stairs before their lips met, tearing up them as quickly as I could. Alice, and eventually Tanya, followed.

"Oh man, I can't believe we have to spend time with her," Alice whispered as she placed her bags next to mine on her bed.

I glanced over my shoulder, but Tanya was apparently still making her way up the stairs.

"She can't be that bad," I whispered back.

"You'll see," was her simple reply, before we both turned at the sound of the door shutting.

"Okay, let's see what you guys got," Tanya said happily, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Before I could even pick up the first bag, Tanya had glided over and began ruffling through my purchases.

"Oooo, I love this," she said, pulling a green sweater from one bag. "It would look fabulous with my skin tone. Although I'm not sure about yours. I think blue is a much better color for you," she held the sweater against my shoulders and gave a dainty shrug. "Maybe it'll look better on." She tossed down the sweater before looking through the next bag.

My mouth dropped and I stared in amazement at Alice. Had she just insulted me?

'I know' Alice mouthed, before snatching up her bags and placing them well out of Tanya's reach.

"Oh, Edward would just love this on me. You'll totally have to let me borrow it sometime," she exclaimed, having found the purple sweater dress Alice had talked me into getting. "Although I wish it wasn't long sleeved. I work hard to keep my arms perfectly toned and like to show them off, you know. But I see why _you _bought it," she said offhandedly, before moving onto the next item.

I was speechless. This girl threw around insults like she was talking about the weather.

Alice, meanwhile, was fuming. She reached over, snatching my bags—and the blue scarf draped across Tanya's hands—from her and set them next to her purchases that were safely out of Tanya's arm reach.

"And I think that's about all the girl time we can handle today."

Tanya gave a perfect pout, something she obviously practiced in front of a mirror.

"Aww, but we were having so much fun," she turned her puppy dog eyes on me, pleadingly.

"Maybe you were Tanya, but I think we've introduced Bella to you enough for today. I'm sure that's just about all she can handle. I know that's all I can."

"Oh fine," Tanya sulked, before instantly brightening again. "Well that was fun girlies! We'll have to do it again sometime." She moved toward the door, turning the handle. "And see you tomorrow Bells! We're going to be the best of friends, I just know it. I'll even share my special diet techniques with you. Wouldn't want to just let that extra winter weight remain on those hips now would we?" She trilled, before flouncing out the door and down the stairs.

"What—what just happened?" I asked, still dazed from Hurricane Tanya.

"And that is Tanya for you, ladies and gentlemen," Alice said, using her 'announcer's voice' as she gestured toward the door with her hands.

"Is she, is she crazy?" I asked, completely serious. That girl seemed to be missing a few marbles.

Alice giggled. "You'd think, right? But that's just how she plays the game. It's all 'we're the best of friends and now I'm going to insult you in a way that it seems like I'm not!' Trust me, she does it entirely on purpose. She does it to me too. And once Rosalie caught on to her game, well, let's just say she's not a fan either."

I smiled at that. Rosalie was not used to insults and therefore did not take them very well. At all.

"And Edward's….okay with it?" I was amazed my best friend would put up with crap like that.

"Oh no, he's not aware of it. She's a perfect angel around him. Completely sweet and thoughtful. She only acts like that with us girls. And occasionally Emmett and Jasper. She's really condescending to Emmett, which just pisses Rose off even more of course."

"Have you said anything to him about it?"

"Oh sure, we all have," Alice said, placing our bags back on the bed and arranging our purchases across the mattress. "He just thinks we're taking what she says the wrong way. It's like he's completely blind to any faults she might have. It's so annoying," she finished, sighing dramatically.

I remained silent, my mind processing this new information.

So not only was Edward with another girl, but that someone else was in reality a complete bitch.

Life was so not fair.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sure most of you guys hate Edward right now, and he is being a jerk, but you have to admit that when love is involved, people usually aren't very rational and tend to do stupid things.....so try to hold onto that for now and bear with jerk Edward. I hope the EPOV was okay too—I wasn't too satisfied with how it came out but couldn't seem to make it any better. I just really wanted to show how confused he is too in regard to Bella and Tanya, so I hope I at least accomplished that....man do I really hate Tanya in this, and sad thing is, she's only going to get worse, bleh. Okay, think that's about it for now. Thanks soooo much for reading, and for all of the reviews you guys leave me—I love them! Oh, and I should have a new story posted soon—I want to write a little more of it before posting it so I don't fall behind on updates....have a wonderful evening!

Oh, and have a Happy Halloween!! What's everyone going to dress up as?

Until next time,

Western


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Twilight _or any of its characters...

**AN:** Here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope y'all had a fun and Happy Halloween—I know I did! I'm planning on posting a new story tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that. I still need to do a bit of editing and figure out a title for it, but other than that the first chapter is done. But here's a draft of the summary for it—I hate summaries by the way. It's so hard to sum up a story in a few words, try to not give too much away and try to make it sound appealing to readers...but I will tell you that it will eventually be a Bella and Edward love story so perhaps that will tempt some of you to check it out...

_Summary: A young girl descended from a half-vampire. A family that loves and protects her from afar. A coven that covets her potential powers. Who will win the fight for her existence?_

Anyways, that'll probably be out tomorrow so do look for that if you wanna check it out! And now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 13**

"Bella!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and spotted Tanya gliding down the hall toward me.

_Great._

I spun back to face my locker, grimacing. This was so not how I wanted to start the first day back. I took a deep breath, gearing myself up for Tanya and her insults.

And she did not disappoint.

"Hi Bella!" she exclaimed as she sidled up next to me.

"Hey Tanya," I said, trying to sound pleasant.

She examined my outfit with a critical eye. "So I guess that color does look alright on you," she said, referring to the new green sweater I was wearing, "but maybe you should have gotten the next size up. It's a bit clingy on you."

I pressed my lips together tightly, fuming.

"And you should really think about investing in some makeup. I'd be more than happy to show up how to accentuate your features and look pretty."

My cheeks flushed with anger. I had had enough of this girl. I opened my mouth to let her know exactly where she could shove her opinions when Edward instantly materialized at her side.

"Hey Bells, Tanya. Glad to see my two favorite girls getting along so well," he said, grinning.

"Oh yes Eddie. Bella and I were just chatting about girl stuff; you know, clothes, makeup. Fun stuff!"

"Yeah, fun stuff," I muttered between clinched teeth.

"Let me show you where your first class is before the bell rings," Edward said, slinging his arm around Tanya's waist.

She nodded happily and they turned to walk away.

"Bye Bells. See you at lunch," Edward said as they walked down the hall.

I huffed angrily, trying to release my irritation from the little encounter with Tanya. I was not going to let her ruin my day.

I headed towards Alice's locker for a much needed pep talk before the school day began.

* * *

The day had been moving along nicely so far. Alice had first period English with me, and Jasper was in my second period history class.

Walking into my Spanish class, I was delighted to see Emmett sitting in the back of the room. I happily dropped into the seat next to his, grateful to share this class with someone so entertaining,

"Hola Bella," Emmett grinned when I sat next to him. "Aren't you so happy you get to spend 50 minutes of quality time with one so great?"

"Oh, you mean with Señora Sanchez? Sí!"

Emmett pouted when I ruined his joke, and was about to retort when both us spotted who had just flounced into the room.

None other than Tanya.

I turned my head away from the door quickly, hoping she wouldn't spot us back here. But we weren't so lucky.

"Bella! Emmett!"

She rushed toward us, choosing the seat in front of Emmett. She turned in her chair to face us.

"I'm so glad we have a class together!"

Emmett made a face while I muttered "Oh boy."

The bell rang and Señora Sanchez was trying to get the class' attention.

But that didn't stop Tanya from talking.

"Spanish is like my best subject. I'd be willing to tutor you guys," she twisted to face Emmett. "And don't worry big guy," she began, speaking a bit slower, "Spanish is a hard language for some people so don't worry if you don't catch on. I'm always happy to help those with learning challenges." She spun back to face the teacher while Emmett just stared at her, incredulous.

I, on the other hand, was fuming. How dare she! I couldn't believe she said that to Emmett! Who the hell does she think she is?! She can insult me all she wants, but the moment she picks on my friends, it's go time.

I stood up from my chair, fueled by my anger. "What the hell Tanya! Why do you have to be such a bitch to everyone?!"

The room fell silent. Every head was turned, facing me.

Señora Sanchez's mouth hung open as she stared in shock at me from the front of the classroom.

"Isabella Swan. I can't believe I heard those words come out of your mouth! And directed at another student no less. Principal's office. Now."

I scooped my backpack off the floor, not caring about being sent to the principal for the first time. It had felt wonderful to finally bitch Tanya out for once.

Emmett jumped in. "But Señora Sanchez, Bella—"

"I don't want to hear excuses for your friend Emmett. Nothing would have called for that outburst. End of discussion," she said firmly, looking at me and pointing at the door.

Emmett gave me a half-hearted grin and whispered "thanks" before turning to glare at the back to Tanya's head. Tanya, meanwhile, gave me a smug look before turning to face the front of the classroom, an innocent expression on her face.

I snorted at her theatrics before heading toward the door, slamming it shut behind me. I stood in the middle of the hallway, still fuming from the nerve that girl had. Daring to talk down to Emmett like that. I would not stand for that. Edward had better do something about his girlfriend. Before I did.

I kicked the wall once, then one more time for good measure, releasing some of my pent-up fury. Breathing deeply a few times, I got my anger under control. It wouldn't do me any good to take it out on the principal.

Slouching a bit at the thought, I slowly made my way to the office. Charlie was not going to be happy when he heard about this little visit.

* * *

"So you really called her a bitch in front of the entire class?!" Alice asked excitedly as we sat down at our table. We were the first ones in the cafeteria and I was using the advantage to relay the story.

"Yup. God, you should have heard her though! The way she talked to Emmett. I wanted to punch her in her dainty little nose!"

"And I'd be right there with you, ready to throw the second one. She would totally deserve it."

I nodded my agreement as I pulled out my sandwich from my paper bag.

"So what'd the principal say?"

"I told him what happened, and he seemed to believe me, but said he still had to punish me for my language. I have after school detention for two weeks."

"Aw man, that sucks!"

"Yeah, but it could have been worse. A lot worse."

"I still can't believe you did that!" Alice squealed. "That's so awesome! I wish I had done it first."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll give you plenty of opportunities," I said wryly.

"Speaking of the bitch, look who she's hooked up with," Alice snorted.

We both turned our gazes to the cafeteria doors and groaned. In pranced Tanya, flanked on both sides by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. The previous two bitches of the school. Looks like they'd found a new queen bee.

"Well that didn't take long," I said. "That group is made for each other."

Alice nodded her agreement. "Maybe that means she'll hang out with them and leave us alone for a change."

"God I hope so."

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper appeared with their lunches, joining us at our table.

"Bella, what you did in Spanish was so freakin' awesome!" Emmett cheered.

"It's about time someone called her on it. Especially since we know Edward will be worthless," Rose agreed.

"So what's the verdict from the principal?" Jasper asked.

"Two weeks after school detention."

"Yikes!" Emmett said. "I'm really sorry that you got in trouble trying to help me Bells," Emmett said remorseful.

"Trust me Emmett, I was glad to do it, no matter the punishment. She's been getting on my nerves since the day I met her."

"Has anyone told Edward about it yet?" Rosalie asked. "Maybe he'll finally do something about her. Like get rid of her."

"Nope, but it looks like Tanya's doing it now," Alice said, frowning. "Who knows what crap she's telling him."

We all turned to follow her gaze.

Sure enough, five tables away Tanya was gesturing wildly to Edward, who pulled her into a consoling hug. He shot us—or really me—a glare, before sitting with her at the table of jocks and cheerleaders.

"Well, I guess we know whose side he's on," Emmett said, snorting his disgust.

I placed my elbows on the table and hung my head in my hands. Great, now Edward hated me too. And I had next period with him. I could only imagine our conversation—or really, him chewing me out for "upsetting" his girlfriend.

I suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

I had skipped out of lunch early to avoid a confrontation with Edward in front of everyone and headed to our Biology classroom. I slunk into a seat, for the first time hoping someone other than Edward would choose to sit next to me at the table.

But of course, I didn't have any such luck.

Edward appeared in the doorway a few minutes before class, a dark look on his features. He strode into the room and threw himself into the seat beside me. I laid my head on the table so I could avoid his stare.

_Darn it._

"Bella, what the hell? Why would you say those things to Tanya. And in front of _everyone_! I didn't know you could be so cruel."

My head shot up and I turned to meet his gaze. "Cruel?! You think _I'm_ being cruel?? You should hear all the shit your girlfriend has been saying to us when you're not around! You should have heard the mean stuff she was saying to Emmett! She's the cruel one!"

Edward huffed angrily. "She explained that to me. She said she hadn't meant for her words to be taken the wrong way. She was only offering to help tutor him if he needed it. And you know that Spanish is definitely now Emmett's strength either. He could probably use the help."

What?! Now Edward was starting to sound like Tanya!

I sputtered, "Can you…are you…listen to yourself! You just insulted one of your best friends! How could you? God, she's a worse influence on you than I thought!"

Edward and I continued to glare at each other.

"I see what Tanya meant when she said you were overdramatic," he said in a steely tone. "You take everything the wrong way."

My mouth dropped open. Is this seriously Edward? My Edward? Sweet, thoughtful Edward from next door? What the hell is happening?

"I don't even know who you are anymore," I said, matching his tone as I turned to face the front of the classroom.

"The same goes for you," Edward replied, before matching my stance.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner chose that moment to begin the class. Unfortunately, he said where we were seated would be our assigned seats for the rest of the year.

Edward and I both stiffened when he said that. Great, lab partners with Edward for the entire semester. Joy.

Edward and I didn't even glance at each other for the rest of the lesson. Thankfully, there was no lab today either. And when the bell rang, I grabbed my things and rushed out the door as fast as I could, grateful to be free of the unfamiliar tension between us.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I know Edward's still being a jerk, and unfortunately, his stupidity is going to last for a little bit longer...so hang in there! Have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

AN: So here's the next chapter for you guys! Aaand, it has an Edward POV for y'all. Thanks for much for all the reviews—I got so many for the last chapter. : ) I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 14**

After detention that afternoon, I rushed over to Jacob's house. I really needed a good friend after today, one that wasn't wrapped up in all of this Tanya drama.

I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer.

After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Jacob's tall form. I almost laughed at his surprised expression.

"Wow, graced by the presence of Bella Swan on a school night. It must be my lucky day."

Instead of replying to his smart-ass comment, I wrapped my arms around his waist in a desperate hug.

It only took him a second to return the gesture, tightening his arms around my waist. I sighed happily. I hadn't realized how much I had really needed a comforting hug until the moment I saw Jacob.

After several seconds, I pulled back, sliding out of his warm embrace.

"Um, what was that for?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I just had a really crappy day," I sighed, trying to not think about Edward and Tanya.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope, I just want to forget it."

"Well, I can certainly help you there," Jacob said, grinning broadly. "I just fixed up that motorcycle I've been working on. Wanna take it for a spin?" He waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was feeling much better. The wind was rushing over my face and whipping my hair out behind me as we sped along the deserted road, into the approaching twilight. I clutched Jacob's waist, peering over his shoulder at the trees flying by us.

I had missed this.

We used to go riding together all of the time. Until he crashed his bike. And I got busy with school and stopped coming over as much. But now it was like none of that had happened. It was just like the old days.

I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek against his back, everything else just falling away until I was simply living in this moment. No worries. No drama.

I felt the bike slow down and opened my eyes to see that we had reached our spot. Jake parked the bike next to a mound of rocks by a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

We hopped off the bike and silently headed toward a large flat rock in the pile, both stretching out on its cool, smooth surface. I tilted my head up to look at a few stars that had already appeared in the darkening sky. My lips curled up in a smile. This was exactly what I needed after an awful day like today.

I glanced at Jacob and was surprised to see him looking at my intently. He ducked his head when I caught his stare, seemingly embarrassed.

"Thanks Jake. This is exactly what I needed."

"Anytime Bells. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I can try to help," he looked over at me, a crease of concern wrinkling the space between his eyebrows.

"You already are."

We smiled at each other, before turning to watch the waves roll in and crash against the side of the cliff below.

"Bella?"

I looked up, surprised by his soft tone.

"Yes?"

"Um, do you…I mean…would you want…would you like to go to a movie sometime?" Jacob blushed and looked away, suddenly finding a crack in the rock fascinating.

I froze, stunned. Did he mean as friends? Or like a _date_? Only one way to find out…

"You mean, like a…a date?" I hadn't meant for it to come out in a whisper.

"Um, yeah," Jacob replied, still not looking up from the rock.

I fell silent, mulling this over. I wasn't sure what my feelings for Jacob were—I had never really considered them before. He was truly a wonderful guy, and a wonderful friend. But something _more_? My thoughts unwillingly flew to Edward. My heart constricted painfully. He was with Tanya. Nothing was going anywhere there, especially since we weren't even on speaking terms anymore. Maybe I should try moving on as well. But with Jacob? If things didn't turn out well, I didn't want to lose him as my friend. But look what had happened with Edward. I ignored my feelings for so long and didn't do anything about them and that happened anyway. I lost the guy I love and my best friend in one swoop.

I glanced over at his profile. I suppose I wouldn't know until I tried. Maybe I could grow to love Jake if I gave him a chance. Anything would be better than having my heart break everyday, again and again.

"Okay."

Jacob's head snapped up, his gaze flying to mine. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

I couldn't help the grin that crept across my face at his reaction. "I said, 'okay.'"

"Really?" Jacob's entire face lit up.

"Yes. Would you like it in writing?" I joked, amused by his response to my answer.

Jacob threw back his head, laughing at my lame joke. I couldn't help but laugh with him—his happiness was contagious.

"Oh Bella, this is going to be great! I'm going to plan the best evening ever. Are you free this Friday? Or we could go Saturday. Either works for me. Or the next weekend too. Whenever you can go…"

I smiled at his enthusiasm, while he gushed on about planning our date. But I couldn't completely ignore the tiny feeling in my gut that said this was a mistake.

* * *

Edward POV

I was seated at the dining room table, working on my math homework, when a sudden movement at the doorway caught my eye. Glancing up, I saw Alice just standing there, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

She just shrugged her shoulders before continuing on to the living room, throwing me one last meaningful look as she disappeared from the doorway.

"Whatever," I muttered, chewing on the end of a pencil while I worked through the last problem.

"Hey guys," I heard Alice address the group, who was hanging out in the living room. "So I've got some juicy news," she added, raising her voice, probably for my benefit.

"Oh yay, spill!" Rose squealed.

"Guess who's got a date?" Alice said in a singsong tone. I rolled my eyes just listening to her—my sister lived for gossip.

"Ahh, who cares," I heard Emmett reply. I snorted, agreeing with his response.

"Oh, I bet you will," Alice teased, reeling them in.

I had to admit that her techniques worked—I was definitely listening in now, my homework lay completely forgotten on the table.

"It's…Bella!"

The living room fell silent.

What? Bella had a….a _date_?!

CRACK.

I jumped at the sound. Glancing down, I was surprised to see a piece of my pencil in each hand. I must have snapped it without even realizing…

But Bella had _a date_?? With _who_?

The next room over erupted in sound, everyone grilling Alice for details at once.

"Since when—"

"Does Edward know?"

"With who?"

I angled my head closer to the door, straining to hear Alice's response, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Well she just called to tell me. Apparently he asked her after school today. Rose, you and I are going to pick out her outfit for it. It's dinner and a movie this Saturday so we'll pick out something super cute. And—"

"But who's it with?" Emmett all but yelled, impatient as always. I was glad he cut Alice off when he did—I was ready to voice the question myself.

"Isn't it obvious," Rosalie scoffed. "With Jacob, right?"

"Yup!" Alice confirmed cheerfully.

My mind was wheeling, blocking out the rest of their conversation.

Jacob. Jacob Black. Bella with Jacob. Jacob with Bella.

I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

My fists clenched the pencil halves tightly.

He was too…I don't like how…he's just…okay, so I didn't have a specific reason for not liking the guy. They just weren't a good match. She's not supposed to be with him.

_Well who's she supposed to be with then?_ That stupid little voice in the back of my head taunted.

She's supposed to be with…

Gah, it was just not right, not how it's supposed to be.

I slammed my book shut, not caring that my homework was still left unfinished, and shot up from my seat.

I needed to throw something.

I actually felt like hitting something, but since Jacob was not in the vicinity, throwing would have to do…

I scooped up the textbook and hurled it across the room, satisfied when it hit the opposite wall with a loud thud, before falling open on the floor, its pages folded and crinkled.

My friends and family were instantly crowded around the doorway, having come running when they heard the sound.

I stared at them before lowering my gaze to the table, ashamed at my outburst. But I didn't look away fast enough to see their knowing looks, along with Alice's smug expression.

I sank back into my chair, dropping my head into my hands, ignoring them.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

BPOV

"So I think you should wear that blue sweater. Oh, or maybe your new sweater dress. Yes, definitely the sweater dress…"

"Um-hmm."

"Or maybe—Isabella Swan, are you even listening to me?"

I snapped my head to face a pouting Alice.

"Wait, what?"

Alice sighed dramatically. "That's what I thought," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I was just thinking about my English homework." That was a total lie. I'd been watching Edward, trying to catch his eye. I was resolved to fix this thing between us. This, well, frankly this Tanya issue. I didn't want to lose him, yet again. Especially over someone like Tanya. She wasn't worth losing my best friend over. At least from my perspective. So I was determined to mend the gap between us today. And since he no longer sat with us at lunch, I was at least trying to catch his eye to smile at him. To test the waters before class, so to speak.

But he never looked at me. Not once.

I sighed when the bell rang, gathering my things and dumping my trash. Guess I'd have to give this a shot in class.

I tried to psych myself up for this on my way to Biology, but I couldn't help worrying that this conversation could just lead to another huge fight. But then again it could fix things. Maybe not everything, but fix them enough for now.

I glanced into the room before entering it, taking a deep breath when I saw him sitting at our desk. I walked over, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Edward," I greeted him in a friendly tone as I slid into my seat.

He glanced up from his notebook like he was surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey Bells," he responded back, sounding wary. He was probably wondering if I was going to start yelling at him again.

"Look, I know I said some things yesterday that upset you, and I'm sorry about that." As much as it pained me to apologize for speaking the truth about Tanya, his friendship was worth more to me.

He rewarded me with a grateful smile. "And I said some pretty awful things too. And I'm sorry about that too."

I grinned back, happy that this was going smoothly. "So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, I think we are. I hate fighting with you Bells."

"Me too."

"And Tanya—"

"Can we please not talk about her right now?" I pleaded, knowing she was a touchy subject these days, one that led to us fighting.

"Sure. Of course," he replied pleasantly, although I could see the slight tightening around his eyes. Either he was recalling how prickly the subject of his girlfriend was, or he was unhappy that I wanted to ignore it altogether.

Change the subject, change the subject…my mind was spinning, searching for a new topic in my suddenly blank brain.

"Anyways—" Thank goodness he jumped in with something to talk about. "So I heard about your date. With Jacob."

Oh crap. Can we go back to discussing Tanya?

"Um, yeah," I blushed, looking down at the desk.

"So...um...cool. Really great. Yeah, sounds great," he mumbled, looking down at the desk as well.

My head snapped up, surprised. "Really? You really think so?"

He raised his eyes, holding my gaze and smiling tenderly. "Yeah, I do."

We continued staring at each other, completely losing track of time, until Mr. Banner's voice broke our locked gaze and we both looked away, blushing.

I turned my gaze on Mr. Banner, attempting to listen to his lecture, but my mind was elsewhere. Edward thought it was…great? Great that I was going on a date with Jacob? That thought pained me for some reason. Did I want him to tell me not to go? That he didn't like it? Would I have argued with him if he had?

I sighed, earning a concerned look from Edward that I ignored.

It didn't matter though. Because he didn't say those things. He thought it was great.

* * *

So whadya think? A confused Bella, an ecstatic Jacob, and a jealous Edward. So many conflicting emotions. Ah high school. Well I hope yall enjoyed the chapter. And don't completely hate me for this Jacob story line—it is indeed necessary. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful evening!

Until next time,

Western


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or any of its characters....

AN: So I am sooo sorry for the delay. I'm still super behind on writing, especially because I just started a new job. But I'm hoping to catch up on it over the holidays....so I'm really sorry for the super short chapter too, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I will definitely be working on some longer chapters for yall too. Oh, and I just realized that my line breaks weren't formatting correctly in past chapters, so I went back and those should now be fixed. I had no idea they weren't there....So what did ya think of _New Moon_? I loved it—I'm actually going to go see it again with my friend in a little bit. As much as I love Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner totally owned that movie, so kudos to him for a job well done. Anyways, once again, sorry for the delay in updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyways, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 15**

BPOV

Alice had invited—scratch that, insisted—that I spend the night on Friday to "prepare for my date."

I shuddered in horror of what all that might entail.

I grabbed the books I needed for the weekend and slammed my locker shut. Glancing around, I didn't spot the devious pixie anywhere. Maybe I'd be able to slip out of here undetected and hide in the sanctuary of my house, pretending I wasn't home.

I was just sneaking out a side door when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I spun around and grinned sheepishly at my friend. Arms crossed in front of her chest, foot tapping erratically against the tile floor, eyebrows raised, Alice looked as menacing as she sounded.

"Um…bathroom?"

"Um-hmm. This way Houdini." Alice moved toward me, looping her arm through mine as we headed down the hallway, probably to make sure I didn't try to escape again.

"Oh don't look so glum Bella! This is going to be fun!"

"Oh fine, but can we limit girl time to less than an hour?" I bargained.

"2 hours."

"1."

"3."

"Alice!"

* * *

EPOV

"But Edward, don't you want to come over tonight?" Tanya asked from beside me as I quickly grabbed books from my locker and shoved them into my backpack. I'd watched Alice drag a reluctant Bella out the door only moments before and wanted to catch up with them. I knew Bella was spending the night tonight and I didn't want to miss a single sentence uttered about this date she had with Jacob.

I slammed my locker shut and turned to face Tanya. She must have seen the distracted look on my face, because she placed her hand on my arm and leaned toward me seductively.

"My parents are going to be gone….all night," she purred into my ear, trying to sound enticing.

As much as I would usually enjoy the opportunity to make out with my girlfriend all night, sans any chaperones, I couldn't stop my gaze from drifting to the doors Bella had walked through.

Glancing down at Tanya's hopeful expression, I grimaced internally. This was so not fair to Tanya, but there was no way I was going to step foot outside of my house tonight as long as Bella was there.

"Sorry Tanya, but I have so much homework to catch up on," I lied, trying to look regretful. "But maybe if I get it all done tonight, we can do something tomorrow night." My gaze involuntarily swung once again to the doors briefly, before I turned back to Tanya.

Tanya's eyes followed the path mine were constantly drawn to. I saw her eyes narrow for a second. She was suspicious. Not good.

But when she turned back to look at me, her eyes brightened fractionally at my new proposal. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay, it's a date then. So hurry home and get your work done mister." She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss before meeting my gaze once again. "And absolutely no distractions."

I was surprised by the hint of steel in her tone at that last bit, but covered my concern with a smile. I would have to make sure our date tomorrow was amazing enough to put her apparent doubts to rest.

I leaned down to give her one last kiss before hurrying down the hallway and out the double doors, hoping I hadn't missed too much of "girl night" conversation.

* * *

BPOV

"So did you bring over everything I told you too?" Alice asked, hopping up from the bed when I entered her room, arms full of bags of clothes. Rosalie looked up from her fashion magazine and gave me a sympathetic smile before setting it aside and standing up from the chair to join us.

"Yes Miss Bossy, I did," I teased, slamming her door shut with my foot and placing the bags beside her bed. Alice was an absolute maniac when it came to clothes.

"Well I just want to know what all of our options are," she said, shrugging her shoulders daintily before digging through the bags and pulling out my clothes.

"Alice, you probably have my entire wardrobe memorized. Mostly because you picked out just about everything in it," I replied, rolling my eyes while Rose giggled.

"True, but I still like to see everything in front of me."

Rosalie and I helped her spread my clothes across her bed and they began discussing outfit choices while I nodded absentmindedly. I didn't really care what I wore, but I knew it mattered to them so I'd let them have their fun.

My mind was wandering to what Edward was up to tonight when I realized that Rose had asked me a question.

"What?"

"I asked what movie you were going to see tomorrow?"

"Oh. Right. Um…" I was struggling to remember what movie Jacob had mentioned the other night… "Um, _2012_, I think?"

Rosalie nodded her head while Alice seemed to be contemplating this movie choice.

"And where are you going to see it?" Rose asked.

"We're going into Port Angeles. We're eating dinner there, and seeing it at the Deer Park Cinema."

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited for you!" Alice said, clasping her hands together and squealing.

"Me too Bells, I'm happy for you," Rose said. But the knowing look she gave me made me look away from her perceptive gaze. "But are _you_ happy about it?"

I glanced up and smiled. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

EPOV

I was lounging on the coach, reading, when Bella came tearing through our front door. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. Her arms were laden with bags—way more than a simple sleepover would call for.

She caught my amused expression and huffed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Alice," she responded, rolling her eyes as she headed for the stairs.

"Here, let me help you with those," I stood and began walking toward her, gesturing to the many bags slung over her arms.

"Thanks, but I got them," she replied. Always so stubborn and independent.

She was halfway up the stairs by the time I reached them.

"See you later then," I called up to her.

I heard her snort. "Yeah, if I survive."

I chuckled at her response but remained standing where I was. I heard Alice's door slam shut and figured it was safe.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, I began to feel a bit ashamed about what I was doing. Eavesdropping. Not the most respected form of behavior. But my curiosity won hands down, outweighing any guilty thoughts I was having. I told myself it was purely for Bella's sake—the more I knew, the safer she'd be.

Right. That was it.

I made it up the stairs rather silently, although I don't think the girls would have noticed over Alice's excited chatter.

Thankful that Jasper and Emmett weren't around to witness my behavior, knowing I'd never hear the end of it if caught, I slowly moved down the hall until I was right beside Alice's door.

I could hear the girls voices perfectly, the door hardly muffling them at all.

_"What?"_ I heard Bella ask, sounding a bit dazed.

_ "I asked what movie you were going to see tomorrow?"_ Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted to know.

_ "Oh. Right. Um…" _There was a long pause as Bella tried to remember. _"Um, _2012_, I think?"_

_ "And where are you going to see it?"_ Thank you Rose. Now I wouldn't have to sound nosy by asking Bella later myself.

_ "We're going into Port Angeles. We're eating dinner there, and seeing it at the Deer Park Cinema."_

_ "Oh Bella, I'm so excited for you!"_ My sister squealed while I grimaced. Excited was not the word I would use to describe this little date of Bella's. I was just going to walk away when Rose's next question made me pause.

_ "Me too Bells, I'm happy for you. But are you happy about it?"_ I froze, wanting to hear this answer.

_ "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_ I frowned at her response. But was that a hint of hesitancy I heard in her voice? Or was I imagining it. Pondering this, I stepped away from the door and retreated back down the stairs.

Whipping my phone from my pocket, I began dialing Tanya's number. I had the perfect idea for a date for tomorrow.

Tanya would be glad to get out of Forks for a while and I'd be able to keep an eye on Jacob and make sure he didn't pull anything on Bella. It was a win-win for everyone.

Right?

* * *

So whatdya think? Once again I'm so sorry for its shortness—I will work really hard to make the next chapters longer for you guys. Anyways, let me know what you thought of it. Thanks so much for reading! And have a Happy Thanksgiving for those readers who celebrate it!

Until next time,

Western


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

AN: Wow, so close to 100 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to leave me a little something—they brighten my day! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and ate lots and lots of yummy food—I know I did. I hope yall enjoy the chapter. Thanks so much for reading! And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 16**

BPOV

It was official—I was nervous.

I kept trying to tell myself that this was Jake, someone I grew up with, someone I was always comfortable around, no matter what. But nothing helped.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall yet again. He should be here in a few minutes.

Crap. I don't think I want to do this anymore.

I had banished Alice from the house 30 minutes ago—once I had managed to pry her hands away from "touching up" my hair—but I was regretting that decision now. Having her here would take my mind off of this _date_.

I collapsed on the couch, blew out a huff of air, and promptly stood up again to pace the room. I paused at the window that faced the Cullen's house, vaguely wondering what Edward was up to tonight.

And wishing this date had been with him.

I shook my head to clear my mind of such thoughts. I needed to get over him. And I liked Jake, at least a little. Maybe if I gave it a chance, it would grow into something more over time.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

If nothing else, tonight would be an opportunity to hang out with a good friend. That's something positive to think about. And if—

_Knock, knock._

My stomach flew to my throat. Oh god, he's here.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to stroll as calmly as possible to the front door. But of course, the more I tried to be graceful and poised, the more it backfired.

I naturally tripped on the edge of the rug in the hallway, sending me barreling towards the front door.

THUD.

"Bella?!" Jake's slightly panicked voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Bella, are you okay?"

I quickly pushed against the door and stood up straight.

"Um, just a second Jake," I replied, trying to _not_ sound in pain.

"Owww," I muttered, stepping away to view the damage in the hallway mirror. I tenderly pushed at the slight bump growing on the left side of my forehead, just at my hairline. "Great," I huffed, irritated with myself. "Way to start the first date."

I quickly arranged my hair so it covered most of my injury, slapped on a big smile and swung the door open.

My breath caught in the back of my throat.

Jake looked _good_.

I'd rarely seen him in anything but t-shirts—besides at the party that is—but tonight he donned a deep blue sweater that he filled out nicely, and a pair of hole-free dark jeans.

He didn't even notice my appreciation of his new look, however. The moment I opened the door, his face was full of worry.

"Bella, are you okay? What was that noise? Did you hurt yourself again?"

Before I could answer any of his questions, he gently took hold of my chin and began turning my face back and forth, checking for injuries.

I could tell when he spotted the new addition. He swept my hair away from it and tenderly prodded the bump. His eyes narrowed briefly as he bent to inspect it.

"Bella what happened?"

I pushed his hands away and looked to the carpet, blushing. Now I was _really_ embarrassed.

"Um, well see…I was hurrying to open the door…and uh, there was the rug, so I tripped…and then the door…" I trailed off, too humiliated to finish.

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh—sounding almost exactly like my father when I injured myself—before shaking his head. He tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, please, please, please try to be more careful, okay? I'd like you to be around for a long, long time."

I nodded my head, not too sure if he was sort of joking or being completely serious. The sad part was, I had been trying to be careful too…

But I wasn't about to own up to that.

"Can we just go?" I pleaded, wanting this little incident to be entirely forgotten.

"Sure, sure. But you're positive you're okay? No other injuries? You're head doesn't hurt?"

I stepped onto the porch, forcing him to back up to give me room. "I'm perfectly fine, scout's honor. Let's just move on, k?" I closed the door and locked it, not really giving either of us another option but to move forward with the evening.

"Alright, if you're sure…" Jacob trailed off, still not convinced.

I moved past him and headed towards the Rabbit. "You coming?" I teased from the yard, spinning around to find him still on the porch.

Jake became instantly cheerful again—his good ol' normal self. "You betcha."

He skipped the stairs and leapt off the porch, reaching me in two long strides.

I smiled up at him, as we made our way to his car. I couldn't believe I was nervous earlier. I mean, this was _Jacob_ we were talking about. Jake. He had a natural talent for putting everyone around him instantly at ease.

And at least my injury had served as a nice distraction too.

* * *

I was laughing when we entered the theater. I was actually have a really great time with Jacob. Dinner was nice—we just talked, something we hadn't been able to do a lot of in the last few years. And he entertained me with funny stories about antics he and some of the other boys got into down at the reservation.

It hadn't really felt too much like a date either. He did pay—despite my arguments for splitting the check, and was very courteous and gentlemanlike—but I think he's realized that his feelings for me are much more than anything I might feel for him and doesn't want to push me.

"Wanna get some popcorn or something?" He asked once we'd—or he, once again—bought our tickets.

"Hmm, maybe some candy," I replied, still feeling a bit full from dinner.

He nodded and we headed over to stand in the concessions line.

While he was busy ordering what he wanted, I turned a bit to watch the other moviegoers. My gaze settled on one couple who had just walked through the door.

And my eyes narrowed.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself.

"Whadya say Bells?" Jacob asked, turning to look at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing."

He gave me a strange look, before focusing back on the cashier to pay.

But my gaze was locked on the bronze-haired boy with the strawberry blonde on his arm.

The nerve of that boy.

He had to have found out where I'd be tonight. There was no other explanation. There was no way this was just a coincidence.

Edward's gaze was stuck straight in front of him, not looking around at all, but Tanya spotted me almost instantly.

Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened as she stopped walking.

I gave a little wave and a half grin.

Oh, he so had some explaining to do.

Tanya seemed to think the same thing. Edward paused when she did and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She spun to face him and Edward looked guilty for only a moment, before his expression was masked with surprise.

His eyes slowly followed the carpet over her shoulder until they landed on me.

He tried to give a shocked look, followed by a smile, but I knew better.

He planned this.

To spy on me.

What right did he think he had?! Ugh!

Jacob was collecting our items, not having a clue what had just occurred.

I turned back to him, determined to completely ignore Edward, and took my drink and candy from his arms. I smiled my thanks before heading towards the theater, Jacob at my side.

I didn't even look to see if Edward and Tanya were still standing there.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the movie and my curiosity was beginning to win over.

Jacob and I had found seats in the middle and settled in for the movie without me giving one thought to the other couple.

But now I was dying to know.

Was he seeing this movie too? Was he…was he watching me? Keeping an eye on Jacob?

I tried to inconspicuously look over my left shoulder. No Edward in sight.

I waited a few dreadful minutes, before chancing a look over my right shoulder.

There.

I glowered.

Tanya was draped against his side, eyes on the movie, but Edward's gaze was focused on…us.

He sheepishly looked away when he realized I'd caught him spying on us.

Well, if he wanted to spy, maybe I'd just have to give him a show.

I turned my attention back to the movie as I mulled over this possibility.

I glanced at Jake briefly.

I didn't want to use him—he didn't deserve that. He truly was too nice of a guy.

But then again, I had a feeling he wouldn't mind being used by me, as bad as that sounded.

I knew he liked me. And I think I might like him a little bit. So it wouldn't necessarily be _using_, right? It's more like, discovering if I really did like him, if we belonged together.

Dating. That's what it's for. To see if we would make a good couple. And I did really want to get over Edward. Why not try with Jake?

And if I could make Edward just the teensiest bit jealous, well that was just an added bonus.

Jacob must have felt my eyes on him, because his gaze swung from the movie screen to me.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then I reached down and laced my fingers with his.

His eyes slid from my face, to our joined hands, and back to my face. He lit up, his eyes shining, a huge grin stretched across his handsome face.

Okay, it was so worth it just to see that happy expression.

And the feeling of my hand entwined with his wasn't unpleasant—far from it. It was safe, warm, comfortable. It was exactly how I'd expect a relationship with Jake to be like. Maybe no fireworks—or at least not right away—but he was such a funny, kind and warmhearted person that any girl would be a fool to overlook him.

And I preferred to not think of myself as a fool.

He brought our hands towards his face and gently kissed the back of my palm, before placing them across his leg.

I was surprised by the slight flutter in my stomach as his tender actions.

I snuggled closer into Jake, so glad I decided to give him a chance.

I didn't even think about Edward the rest of the movie.

* * *

EPOV

I knew I was busted the second I saw Tanya's expression. Even keeping my gaze focused straight ahead of me didn't make Tanya miss Bella standing by the concessions.

Crap.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Tanya hissed. This was so not helping me quell her doubts about our relationship.

"I have no idea, honest," I said, feigning innocence. I looked over her shoulder, dragging my eyes across the carpet until they landed on Bella. Oh man, she looks pissed. I remembered to look surprised, offering a little smile, which she turned her back on.

"Oh, I bet you had an idea alright. Honestly Edward, do you think I'm blind? She's always there! We can't even go into Port Angeles without seeing her. Tell me you don't have feelings for her!"

I looked Tanya straight in the eye. "I do not have feelings for Bella, I swear. She's just my best friend, like another sister to me."

Tanya held my gaze as if weighing my response. "Alright," she finally replied, sounding much calmer. "If that's all she is, then fine." But she still didn't look too convinced. "Let's just go see the movie."

I slipped my arm around her waist, which instantly pleased her, our argument out of her mind for the moment. I noticed that Jacob and Bella were no longer in the lobby as we entered the darkened theater.

I spotted them sitting in the middle right away and led Tanya to a row of seats on the right, well behind the row they were on, giving me a good view of them.

My gaze was constantly drawn to them throughout the movie. So far, Jacob hadn't pulled any moves yet, which made me much happier.

About twenty minutes into it, however, Bella began to sneak peeks around her, probably looking for us. Her gaze met mine and I could see her glare from the glow of the movie.

I looked away quickly, but chanced a look moments later and found her facing the movie again.

And what happened next left me speechless.

Here I'd been worried about Jacob making a move on Bella, not the other way around!

To my shock, Bella and Jacob shared a smile, before Bella reached down and laced their fingers together. And then Jacob kissed her hand!

I was fuming. What the hell was happening!

Tanya turned toward me when she felt me stiffen beside her, her eyes questioning. I shook my head at her and she shrugged, before turning back to the movie. But I spent the rest of the movie with my eyes glued to Bella and Jacob.

She never looked back again.

* * *

Ah yes, more jealous Edward. You gotta love the silly, clueless boy. Hope yall liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reading and have a wonderful rest of the evening.

Until next time,

Western


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

AN: Thanks so much for the amazing response for the last chapter—it was the most reviews yet! I was so happy. So sorry for the late update—I was having a bit of writer's block in figuring out what I wanted to happen next in the story. And I think I've figured out what I want to happen, and I hope yall will enjoy it too, but for now, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 17**

BPOV

Jacob and I walked hand in hand up to my front door.

"I..I had a really great time Jake," I said shyly, focusing down at our entwined hands instead of him.

He used his free hand to tip my chin up until I was looking at him. A huge grin was plastered across his face.

"Me too Bells. Probably best night ever."

I started to laugh, thinking he was joking, especially since the evening began with me injuring myself, before realizing he was completely serious. I'd never seen Jacob look so….intense. So earnest. Wow. I didn't know if I was ready to handle this yet…

"Um, well, goodnight I guess," I rushed out, untangling my hand from his and fishing around for my house key in my purse.

Jacob must have interpreted my haste for nervousness, not panic at the serious turn this conversation was heading. I still didn't even know if I really liked Jacob in that way—I just wanted to have fun and get my mind of off a certain guy that lived next door. I wasn't ready for a serious commitment yet, if ever. Not by a long shot.

His hand reached out to still my frantic movements and I slowly looked up to find an endearing smile stretched across his handsome features.

"Bella."

Oh god. The way he said my name. So…tenderly. He was really laying it all out there. My heart was racing and I was struggling to breathe. Was this normal? This…panic? I wasn't sure what I wanted in that moment, but I had a pretty good idea of what Jacob wanted…

He was going to kiss me.

My heart stopped at that realization.

Did I _want_ Jacob to kiss me? I didn't think so, but then again, I'd been all for trying new things these days, taking chances. I know _I _had kissed _him_ at the party, but I had a feeling this kiss would mean so much more. Would be like a final declaration on where our relationship was heading. Almost too final.

I felt like we were standing at the edge of a cliff: I could step back to let things remain as they were between me and Jake. Maybe reevaluate things, figure out what my true feelings were for him. Or I could just let everything go and jump. Not take the time to over think things and just let the cards fall as they will. But if I jumped, there was no going back. It could potentially ruin our friendship.

Oh god, I didn't want to make this decision.

Jacob reached out and cupped my cheek in his palm.

Oh no. Did I want this? Think fast Bella, we're running out of time. For some reason the phrase 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' was rushing through my mind…crap. I don't know. I just really don't know.

Jacob started to lean closer to me and my eyes widened. He paused for a second, before tilting his head back to examine my face, as if searching for something.

A little frown tugged at the corners of his mouth before it was hidden by a forced smile. He leaned forward again, but this time tilted my left cheek towards him and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"G'night Bells," he uttered softly before backing away from me. He stepped off the porch, but threw me one last look before disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

I stood frozen in the soft glow of the porch light, trying to get a handle on the emotional rollercoaster I had just been thrown onto.

I released a long, ragged breath.

I was happy I hadn't had to make that final decision tonight. But what I couldn't figure out was if I was glad or disappointed that Jacob hadn't kissed me.

I needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

After quickly changing into jeans and a comfy t-shirt, I peeked out my window to see the Cullen's driveway.

Edward's car was still missing. He must still be out with Tanya.

Although I felt a pang of hurt at the thought, I was glad he was still gone. The last thing I wanted to do was run into him now. I was still furious with him for following me.

Dashing down the stairs I ran out the door, across the lawn and to the Cullen's front door.

Before I could even raise my hand to knock, the door flew open to reveal a very excited Alice.

"Bella!" She pulled me in for a hug before dragging me through the door and up to her room.

Settling herself on her bed, she patted the spot next to her and I sat down beside her.

"So how'd it go? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I don't even know where to start," I stood up and began pacing across the floor of her room, trying to gather my thoughts. I paused and turned to face her. "Edward was there."

"Edward…what?" Alice's face scrunched up with confusion. "But he went out with Tanya…" She trailed off, puzzled.

I resumed my pacing. "Yes, I know, Edward was there. He just showed up at the theater with Tanya," I began to speak faster and faster, getting myself all worked up again. "I mean, he must have followed me. What are the odds that he just happened to show up at _that_ theater to see _that_ movie? I couldn't believe it when I saw him, I just—"

"He _followed_ you?" Alice asked, raising her voice. She sounded as irritated as I was.

I spun to face her again. "Yes, he followed me! Can you believe that? Ugh. He was spying on me and Jacob." I sunk into the chair in the corner of her room.

"I can't believe he would do that! I mean, I know he was upset you were going on a date, but I didn't expect—"

"Wait, what do you mean upset?" I interrupted, confused. Edward had seemed completely fine with the whole thing.

Alice released an exasperated sigh. "He was jealous of course. He didn't like the idea of you out on a date with another guy."

I was stunned. Alice had explained it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I don't understand."

"Beeelllla," Alice dragged out my name in annoyance. "How many times do I have to explain it to you. Edward's in love with you. Duh. He's just being so ridiculously stubborn about it. Of course he didn't want to see you out with anyone else. He wants to be with you."

I shook my head. "You're wrong Alice. He was there with Tanya. You know, his girlfriend."

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Girlfriend, schmirlfriend. She doesn't mean anything to him. It's just a front for him to hide behind, something to help hide his true feelings from everyone, even from himself. Trust me on this Bella, my stupid brother is completely in love with you. Not Tanya, not anyone else. You. Only you. Got that? And his spying on you tonight only proves that."

I shook my head, opening my mouth to protest before Alice cut me off.

"Nope, don't argue with me on this. You're just as stubborn as he is. You'll both accept it eventually, although I really am considering locking you two in a dark closet and letting you resolve everything that way. It would speed things up significantly," Alice said with a mischievous grin. "Now, tell me about your date."

I relayed the entire evening, and when I got to the part about holding his hand Alice squealed, clapping her hands with delight.

"Perfect! Oh man, if I know my brother, he's probably fuming with jealousy now. Excellent."

"But Alice, I think I might like Jacob. Like, like I mean. I really enjoy being around him. He makes me feel better. He's funny. He's sweet. I don't know—I think I want to give him a chance."

Alice looked torn, her expression alternating between a frown and a grin. Finally, she settled on a bittersweet smile.

"Well, even though _I_ know you and Edward are supposed to be together, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try with Jacob."

I smiled, grateful to have the support of my friend. "Thanks Alice."

A wicked gleam suddenly appeared in Alice's eyes. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt for my brother to have a reason to be even more jealous."

* * *

EPOV

I dropped Tanya off at her house after the movie, and although she wanted me to stay for a while, I pretended like I had to get home.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd seen at the theater. Bella. With Jacob. Holding hands.

My fingers tightened on the steering wheel as I sped down the road. I couldn't get the image of them together out of my head.

And I couldn't understand why.

Was it Jacob? Was I afraid of losing her to someone else? That I would be replaced in her life by another guy?

I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was that I didn't like it.

I pulled into my driveway and noticed that Bella's light was on. She must be back already.

Good. She made it home safe.

I stepped out of the car when a thought flew through my mind.

What if…what if she wasn't _alone_ in her room? What if _he_ was there?

My teeth clenched at the mere idea of it, and I slammed the car door shut much harder than was necessary.

I remained rooted in place, staring up at her window.

I knew Bella wouldn't do anything with a guy on the first date. I knew she was still innocent when it came to boys. But still, the thought of any male alone with her, in her room, sent uncontrollable anger rushing through my body.

I had to see for myself.

* * *

BPOV

After my little chat with Alice—and not running into Edward thank goodness; his car was home when I left but he must have been hiding somewhere—I walked home, ready to turn in for the night. I grabbed my book off the kitchen counter where I'd left it this morning and headed up the stairs, ready to get comfy in my bed and read until I was tired. But when I stepped into my room, I froze.

Edward was perched on the edge of my bed.

I stood in the doorway, my mouth gaping at him. My eyes darted to the now open window and back to his still figure.

He offered a tentative smile and stood up, taking a step closer to me.

Once over the shock of finding him in my room, I was overcome with anger. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to show his face here tonight!

I wanted to hit him, to throw something at him. So, without a second thought, I chunked my book at him. He, of course, sidestepped it easily, before staring at me expectantly. He didn't even have the intelligence to look sheepish or sorry about the entire evening, which just irritated me even more.

"What the hell Edward?! Get out of here, I don't want to see you, much less talk to you right now."

I marched over to my window and pointed at it, gesturing for him to leave this instant.

"Wait Bella, just hear me out," he replied, taking a step away from the window. I think he half expected me to toss him straight through the opening. I felt like I could, I was so angry with him.

"What, are you here to spy on me some more?" I snarled, crossing my arms in front of my chest, challenging him.

"What? No, that's not what…I didn't…what I mean is…aw hell," he stumbled over his words, obviously trying to offer some explanation for his appearance at the movie theater, and now in my bedroom.

My eyes narrowed. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, okay, so I did know you were going to be there," he confessed, "but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay? Seriously? Did you honesty think Jacob was going to hurt me?" I snorted in disbelief.

"I didn't know, okay? I just wanted to be there, just in case."

I threw up my hands in irritation. "Ugh! I just don't get you Edward, I really don't." I sighed, suddenly exhausted. These mood swings were beginning to run me ragged. I just wanted to crawl in my bed and let this day be over.

I sunk into the chair in the corner and dropped my head in my hands. "Go home Edward," I mumbled.

There was a long moment of silence. Edward hadn't moved. Glancing up, I saw him standing in the same spot, staring at me with some unreadable expression on his face, before it shifted to a wounded look.

Even though I was still pissed at him, I didn't want to hurt him. I still loved him too much for that.

"Look, I get why you did what you did. I'm still upset about it, but I understand."

He was still gazing at me with that distressed look.

"I forgive you," I clarified since he apparently still seemed confused. "I'm mad as hell, but I forgive you. Just don't _ever_ do it again."

His frown instantly transformed into a brilliant smile for an instant, before he looked repentant.

"I'm really sorry Bells," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just looking out for you. I promise to never do it again." He stepped towards me and began to raise his arms, obviously for a hug.

I was still too angry for that though.

"Edward don't," I whispered. "Please, just go."

He froze, that wounded expression back on his face, before turning to walk towards the window. He was halfway through the opening when I called his name. He twisted to look at me, a blank look schooled across his features.

"See you in Biology," I said, offering a small smile.

He flashed me my favorite crooked grin.

"Sleep tight Bells," he said softly before disappearing into the dark.

* * *

I know, I know, Bella let him off too easy, but hey, she always does, doesn't she? She's way too forgiving….so I'm not too pleased with how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to get something out to yall and this is the best I could do with my little writer's block issue. If I keep with the story line in my head, this story should—sadly—be wrapping up soon. I don't know how many chapters or anything, because I haven't written it out yet, but we're getting close to the end….although things could always change should I be stricked by sudden inspiration. Anyways, thanks so much for reading; let me know what you think!

Until next time,

Western


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight, _any of its characters, or _I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift.

**AN:** Thanks a million for all of your awesome reviews! This story official has the most reviews I've gotten total for any of my other stories, so thanks so much for that! And I think you guys are really going to like this chapter, so, without further ado, onto....

**Ch. 18**

BPOV

The next few weeks flew by. Things with Edward were…okay. We were still slightly awkward around each other, but almost back to normal—or as normal as could be these days.

I'd been on two more dates with Jacob—ones that Edward had thankfully not appeared on—and realized that I could really fall for him fast. He was too easy to like. I was trying to be careful though—making sure to guard my heart with this one. I didn't want it to be ripped from my chest like last time. I didn't think I could survive that again so soon.

Jacob hadn't tried to kiss me again—I think he realized that I wasn't ready yet and was letting me call the shots, which I was very grateful for. He was letting me set the pace for our relationship and not rush into anything too quickly.

Alice had thankfully backed off on her whole Edward/Bella campaign and let me try a relationship with Jacob. She was always more happy to give a listening ear when I wanted to talk about him or our dates—she practically demanded details.

And Tanya—well, she was Tanya. I don't think she'd stopped glaring at me since our little run in at the movie theater. Apparently, she had gotten it into her little head that _I_ was the one stalking her and Edward, not the other way around. I didn't correct her and just let her think whatever she wanted—it wasn't worth it.

And so time moved on.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't get her out of my head.

Every waking moment seemed to be filled with thoughts of Bella. At school my little addiction was sated since I could actually see her and be with her, but when I wasn't, well, that's when it was bad. Every thought revolved around Bella. I was constantly wondering what she was doing, if she was okay, if she was with _him_.

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't _not_ think about her.

Tanya was starting to notice that my thoughts were constantly elsewhere, that I was putting distance between us, and although she tried her best to bring my attention back to her, she too failed as a distraction.

I didn't know what to do—how to fix this.

Finally, it became too much for me. I needed help. I had been playing vigorously on my piano, but even that failed to occupy my thoughts. I rushed upstairs and burst into Alice's room, only to find it empty.

"Alice!" I called out loudly, hoping she'd be able to hear me wherever she was in the house.

"Geez, I'm right here. You don't need to shout," my now annoyed sister said, emerging from her walk-in closet.

I'm an idiot. Why didn't I check in there? Of course that's where she'd be.

Her irritated glare instantly melted into one of concern once she saw my desperate expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried, as she rushed to my side.

Now I was starting to chicken out on this conversation. Did I really want Alice involved in my little Bella obsession?

"I…I…I don't know Alice," I mumbled, slumping my shoulders in defeat.

"Um, okkaaay," she drew the word out, probably wondering where this was going. "Do you, um, do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, I just, I just wish I could stop thinking about her," my voice rose and I started to pace around her room, speaking faster and faster, forcing the words out. "I can't get her out of my head. She's always there. What she's doing, what she's thinking about, if she's okay…I just can't stop it. I can't stop my mind from wondering about her!" I spun to face my sister, hoping she had an answer for me, a solution.

"Um, okay. So are we talking about….Tanya?"

I shook my head, frustrated. Why didn't she get it?

"Alright. Uh, Bella then?"

I nodded my head in affirmation, waiting to hear what she thought it meant.

Alice's face brightened instantly. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You can't stop thinking about Bella?" I nodded again. "Just when you're with her, or when you're not too?"

"All the time Alice," I replied softly, dropping my gaze to the floor. "When I'm with her and when I'm not. I can't get her out of my head."

There was a long pause. I jerked my head up, wondering if my sister had actually left the room, but instead found her standing in the same spot, beaming with a glorious smile stretched across her features.

"Oh Edward!" She gushed, clapping her hands together. "See, you really do love her!"

I froze, speechless. I felt like I'd been hit by a freight train. "Wha-what?" I choked out.

"You. Love. Bella. Simple as that."

Simple? Simple? Try the furthest thing from. Alice's words kept rolling around in my head though. I _loved_ Bella? I was _in love_ with her? I know my sister had been telling me this for a while, but now it seemed to…make sense. I always wanted to be near her. She always made me laugh and could instantly brighten my day. She was beautiful and the kindest, most thoughtful person I knew. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Oh. My. God.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

It was so obvious. How could I have been so…so stupid for all this time?

No wonder Alice had been calling me an idiot. It was so freaking obvious!

I drifted from Alice's room and into my own, completely in a daze. Bella was the only girl I wanted in my life. I've been so blind, so foolishly blind. I'd completely mistaken my feelings for her, passing them off as friendship. The way I felt for her, I'd never felt that way about any other girl, not even remotely close. Not even Tanya.

Oh man, Tanya.

She was going to murder me.

I don't even know what had possessed me to attempt a relationship with her. Maybe I was trying to subconsciously ignore my feelings for Bella so much that I thought I could hide them or forget them if I had a girlfriend, any girlfriend. And Tanya was such an easy option.

I knew I was ending things with Tanya. Once I got over this revelation that had completely tipped my world over. I needed time to process this. But I had already checked out of my relationship with Tanya weeks ago, I just needed to make it official.

I moved over to my speakers, turning on the iPod Bella had given me for Christmas. I collapsed on my bed, letting the music wash over me. Music that Bella had picked out.

I was instantly aware of the song playing.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

I sat up, focusing on the lyrics of the song. Did, did Bella mean something with this song? Was she trying to tell me something??

_And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

I groaned. I was such an idiot.

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

But a wave of hope instantly washed over me. If she intended these lyrics to mean something, then that meant she must feel the same way about me! I listened closely to the rest of the words, actually _hearing_ them for the first time.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

I sprung from the bed, ecstatic. I had to talk to Bella. To tell her that I loved her. An image of her and Jacob instantly popped into my head, sending a swift kick to my gut.

I hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

I flew out of my room and around the corner, only to be met with an irritated looking Jasper. I guess the gang had come over to hang out. My heart leapt at the chance that Bella had come over too.

"Is Bella here?"

"No," Jasper answered, looking confused by my excitement. "But Tanya is," he muttered, giving me a pointed look to do something about her.

My excitement was instantly squelched. I really didn't want to deal with Tanya right now. Not in this instant. I knew she would throw a fit. Yes, I did need to break up with her, but I didn't want her to ruin this moment for me. I wanted, no needed, to talk to Bella.

"Uh, tell her I'm not here," I rushed out, which only furthered Jasper's annoyance. I backtracked to my room, hiding out until she was gone. I considered trying to sneak out my second story window, but shook my head at the thought. Getting to Bella's window was easy—there were plenty to trees to help. But my window? Not one within fifteen feet. I'd probably kill myself trying to get to Bella, and then where would we be.

I put _I'd Lie_ on repeat and flopped onto my bed, letting the lyrics wash over me again and again. By the third run through, I could barely contain myself. I had to get to Bella now.

Convinced that it was safe to emerge, assuming that Tanya had left long ago but still not wanting to take any chances, I crept quietly down the hall and to the stairs.

I froze on the third step when I heard voices coming from in the living room.

"I know it's your fault he's acting like this!" I winced as I heard Tanya's shrill voice echo from downstairs. "You don't want me with him so you're putting thoughts into his head!"

"As much as we'd like to, _we're_ not doing anything," Rosalie snapped back.

"Right, like I'd believe you! Do you know how hard I worked to get him? To have to pretend to like his stupid books and his stupid music? Ugh! I worked so hard and you are trying to ruin it!"

My mouth dropped open as I eavesdropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing?! Tanya had lied to me? Had played me? And the way she was talking to my friends?

I had heard more than enough. It was time to erase her from my life for good.

I rushed down the stairs and entered the living room. Tanya's back was to me but my family and friends were facing me, my outraged expression mirrored on each of their faces.

"I bet it's that stupid slut Bella! I guess Mike wasn't enough for her, now she has to prey on Ed—"

"That's enough," I growled out, shaking with rage. I couldn't believe I had ever thought Tanya was a decent human being.

Tanya instantly spun around, her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh hey babe, I thought you weren't—"

"I know exactly what you thought," I spat out. "I heard everything. I'd been trying to figure out how to break up with you already, but you just made it so easy for me. It's over. Get out of my house. And don't come near my friends or Bella again."

Tanya rushed over to my side. "Oh Edward, come on, don't be ridiculous. I was just upset, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's one thing to play me Tanya, but to be cruel to my family, my friends, to Bella? No. We're done. I never want to speak to you, much less see you, again."

Tanya latched onto my arm, tears springing to her eyes, but I was still fuming over the nasty words she'd just spoken. I had no idea she could be so malicious.

I shook her off my arm and pointed at the door.

"Get out."

Tanya threw me one last pitiful look, before flying to the door and disappearing through it.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

I turned to face my friends and family.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea she was like that."

"It's alright. She was playing you from the beginning," Rosalie said. "Of course she wouldn't show you her true self."

"Man, I'm just glad the little witch is gone," Emmett said, grinning broadly.

Alice skipped over to my side. "That was awesome!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. "So you were already planning on breaking up with her?" Alice asked, stepping back and giving me a knowing look.

I beamed at her. "Yes, and I think you know why."

My sister jumped up and down in excitement while the others looked on, confused.

"Alice can fill you in. I've got somewhere to go," I replied, turning towards the door.

"She's not at home Edward," Alice said, knowing exactly where I was heading.

I spun around, surprised. I glanced at the clock on the wall, astonished at how late it had gotten. It was nearly eleven at night. "Where is she then?"

"She's at a party with Jacob," Alice answered.

My heart lurched. Jacob. She was out with Jacob. I had to hurry. I couldn't be too late…

"Do you know where?" I asked, desperate for details.

"Somewhere on the Reservation. That's all I know."

I grabbed my keys from the table in the hallway and flew out the door.

I couldn't lose her.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Wow, so lots of stuff went down in this chapter. Edward _finally_ woke up from his idiocy spell and realized he was in love with Bella AND broke up the Tanya. The boy's finally getting it together. Show of hands that our favorite guy has thankfully come to his senses?? I hope yall liked the chapter—I really enjoyed writing it (and really really enjoyed giving Tanya the boot!). Let me know your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time,

Western


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own _Twilight_ or any of its characters.

**AN:** Wow, I still can't believe the overwhelming response this story has had—it makes me so freakin' happy! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make this chapter really good, and I hope I succeeded and the wait will be worth it. Sadly, I believe this will be the last chapter of our story, but I will be writing an epilogue so there's still that. Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I hope yall had a wonderful holiday—I know I did. And now, without further ado, onto...

**Ch. 19**

EPOV

I flew down the narrow road that led to La Push. I didn't know where the party was at exactly, but I assumed it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. Or I at least hoped that was the case.

My thoughts were flying as I pushed the accelerator down a little further, increasing my speed. I had been such a fool. And now I may lose Bella, forever. Did she love Jacob? I could only hope not, that I hadn't missed my chance with her. How did I manage to screw things up so much?

I breathed a sigh of relief once I entered the Reservation. I hadn't been over here too much and didn't really know the area. But I did know the signs of a party.

I turned down a random street, but all was quiet. I swung left onto a side street. No luck. I continued turning down random streets, but nothing. No party.

I was starting to panic. Where the hell was it??

Just as I was almost on the other side of La Push, I heard it. The faint booming of a bass.

Bingo.

Following the sound, it led to a house a little off the main roadway. Cars lined the dirt road on either side of the lane.

This was it.

I parked my car in the first space I saw and took off running toward the house.

A square of yellow light spilled onto the front yard from the open doorway and I could see teenagers cramped into the living room. Definitely a party.

Time to find Bella.

* * *

BPOV

I spotted Edward the second he stepped through the door, a desperate expression on his face. My heart fluttered, as it did every time I saw him. But I quickly squelched my excitement, shoving my feelings back into their little box.

Then I realized how strange it was for him to be _here_. What is he doing?

He hadn't spotted me yet, but I could tell he was looking for someone.

Surely Tanya's not here somewhere? I almost laughed at the image of her partying with the La Push boys. She'd be so out of place.

Well if not Tanya, then who?

Jacob finally seemed to have noticed Edward. He turned away from his conversation with Quil long enough to spot him.

"What is that guy doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea," I replied, honestly not having a clue.

Edward finally turned so I was in his line of sight. His eyes brightened the moment he saw me. He weaved in between the crowd, heading in my direction.

So I guess he was looking for me.

Wait, was something wrong? Was someone hurt? Is that why he came to find me?

Oh god. He couldn't seem to move fast enough for me, so I met him halfway.

"Is everyone okay?" I rushed out once he was within hearing range.

Edward's face was a mask of confusion. "Um….yes?"

"Oh. So no one's hurt or anything?"

"Nooooo," he drew the word out, obviously baffled by my questions.

"Okay, good," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, wait. What are you doing here then?" Now I was the confused one.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere quiet? It's really important."

My mind was in overdrive as various possibilities flew through my head. What could he mean? What was so important that he had to track me down tonight?

"Um, yeah, I guess—"

"Edward, I didn't expect to see you here," Jacob stepped to my side, slipping his arm around my waist. I glanced at Jacob, surprised by his tone, but his eyes were glued to Edward's. On the surface he sounded friendly enough, but I knew him well enough to detect the hint of steel in his words.

"I just needed to see Bella. I have to tell her something. Privately. Something important," Edward stared right back challengingly. Jacob's grip on my waist tightened, pulling me even closer into his side, an action that was not missed by Edward if his clenched fists were any indication.

I almost snorted at the two of them. I swear, guys were so ridiculous sometimes.

"I'll be right back Jake," I said, unwrapping myself from his arm. Jacob finally looked at me, our gazes locking, a questioning expression in his eyes. He glanced between Edward and me a few times, before looking away from both of us. But not before I caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes; they had darkened with some uncertain emotion, something that looked like sorrow.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. "Jake?" I asked softly, confused by his reaction. Edward remained standing silently off to the side, thankfully not interfering.

I called his name again, before he finally turned to face me, his lips twisted into a bittersweet smile. "It's okay Bella, I'm okay," he leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "Go with him," he uttered hoarsely, before turning away from me and melting into the surrounding crowd of partygoers.

I stared after him, confused by what the hell had just happened. I didn't understand.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around, I came face to face with Edward, a tender expression on his features.

"Come on Bells," he said, slipping his hand into mine and leading me away from the crowd in the living room. I followed blindly, letting him lead, still trying to process what had happened in the last few minutes.

I watched in a sort of haze as Edward led me down a hall and into the only open door at the end of it. He pulled me through the opening and dropped my hand to close the door, effectively shutting out the rest of the world. The resounding click as the door fell closed sounded like a cannon in the suddenly quiet room.

I stood frozen in the middle of the room, watching as he slowly turned to face me.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitant. "What's going on?"

He didn't say anything for several moments. He just stood there, gazing at me.

I instantly blushed at his intense stare, swallowing the sudden knot in my throat as I broke our locked gaze, glancing at a random photo on the wall.

"Bella," he said breathily, "Bella, how could I have been such a fool?"

My attention snapped back to Edward. What was he talking about? Where was this going?

I laced my hands together in front of me, suddenly nervous. "Um, okay…" I fidgeted in place, twisting my hands together, not having a clue what to say.

"Bella…Bella please tell me it's not too late?" Edward asked desperately.

"Too late for…what?" I was still completely puzzled.

He strode forward, closing the gap between us. My heart pounded faster as he reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"For us."

My eyes widened with disbelief. I must be dreaming. This can't be happening.

I was struck speechless. My mind went blank. I couldn't think of a single thing to say, a single word to respond with. I was just…frozen.

Edward chuckled at my expression, his emerald eyes full of warmth. He gentle tipped my chin up, before leaning closer to me.

"This is something I should have done a long time ago," he said softly.

I could only watch as he slowly closed the distance between us.

He was going to kiss me.

Edward Cullen was going to kiss me.

I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I pulled away.

Edward jerked back, looking as startled as I felt.

A sudden surge of anger erupted inside me.

"What the hell Edward!" I shocked myself by shouting.

Edward's eyes widened in panic. He obviously had been expecting this reaction as much as I had been expecting him to kiss me. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

I drew a few steps back, wanting to be able to express everything I was feeling. If I remained too close to him, I wasn't sure if I would hit him or kiss him. Neither would help me say what I needed to get out.

"I can't believe you. Now…now you want to be together? Seriously? After everything you put me through, you expect me to just forget about that?? With no explanation at all! Well I got news for you buddy, not going to happen." I huffed, feeling much better after having a chance to yell at him.

Edward blinked owlishly.

"And what about Tanya, hm? I may not like the girl, but I'm not about to become the other woman! No one deserves to be cheated on, no matter how horrible a person they might be. No one."

He remained silent, which only infuriated me more, making me continue my tirade. I stomped closer to him, practically shouting in his face now.

"What is it you want Edward?! I don't understand! You don't want me, but you don't want me with Jacob either? Well you can't have it both ways! I can't do this anymore! Tell me what you want—"

His lips crashed onto mine.

I was shocked. A surge flew through me at his touch, like electricity.

He stepped back, wide-eyed as well, as if he hadn't had control over his own actions.

We stared at each other for several long moments.

"What—"

"I—"

We both fell silent again, neither one of us able to utter a sentence.

Edward was the first to manage a thought. And boy was it a doozy.

"I love you Bella," he said softly. "I think I always have. I was just too stupid to see it before now." He waited a minute for me to respond but I remained silent. "Please say something," he pleaded.

"I, I honestly don't know what to say Edward. I mean, I don't know how many times I dreamed of you saying those exact words to me. I never thought it would actually happen…" I trailed off, still shell-shocked by the bomb he just dropped.

"Please just tell me that I can fix it. That I'm not too late."

Tears sprung to my eyes. This was really happening. This wasn't just a dream. I released the latch on the box I'd stuffed all of my feelings for this boy into, allowing them to spring free from their confinement. I was surrounded by a warm glow, my heart so filled with joy I thought it would burst.

With a shaky hand I reached up to my neck, hooking my finger around the chain that always hung there. Tugging it free from my clothing, I held the end of the necklace up where he could see it.

Lying next to the necklace he had given me for my birthday was the heart locket he had given me for Christmas. I had slid it off the bracelet and added it to the necklace, so they both could always be worn close to my heart.

"Nothing can tear us apart, right?" I whispered the words he had told me what seemed like a lifetime ago, as I smiled at him through the tears flowing steadily down my cheeks.

A beautiful smile stretched across his face as he realized what I meant. He leapt forward, sweeping me into his strong arms and showering my face with kisses while uttering sweet nothings.

When our lips met for the second time I thought my heart would explode from happiness. I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love for another human being. This was how it was always supposed to be. Forever and always.

* * *

EPOV

I was on a high.

I couldn't believe this beautiful girl wanted to be with me too.

I was completely overwhelmed with my love for her—I had no idea it was possible for one person to be this incredibly happy. I had no idea what I'd been missing.

After our first little makeout session, I drew Bella into my arms and held her tightly, never wanting to let go. I heard, and felt, her sigh against my chest, seemingly as content as I was.

I closed my eyes and smiled, never wanting this moment to end.

It did, however. All too soon.

I felt Bella suddenly stiffen in my arms, before pulling away from my embrace.

I panicked. Did she change her mind? Was she rejecting me?

I didn't know if I could survive that. To have my dream come true, to be teased with absolute joy and bliss, only to have it all ripped from me moments later.

She gazed up at me and noticed my hurt expression.

Her next words eased my fears instantly.

"What…what about Tanya? You never answered that question," she asked, sounding worried.

I smiled, relieved that that was her only concern. "It's over. It's been over for a while, but I made it official and everything. I can't believe I didn't realize what a complete bitch she was from the beginning."

Bella smiled wryly. "Well boys are clueless," she said playfully. "But I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, what about Jacob?" I blurted out, turning the tables.

Bella frowned, looking torn. "I…I feel absolutely awful about that. He's such a great guy. I hate to hurt him. But I think he realized my heart belonged to someone else. He's pretty observant….but I still need to talk to him."

I nodded my head, not sure what else to say. I felt slightly bad about stealing Bella away from him, but that was quickly trumped by my overwhelming happiness.

He had to understand that we belonged together. That we always had.

It just took several stupid moves, mostly on my part I'll admit, to get it right.

"I should go talk to him right now," Bella said, a determined look on her face. She stepped away from me, heading for the door.

I grabbed her hand as she passed by me and she paused, looking at me expectantly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, sending me a small smile.

"No, this is something I need to do alone."

I dropped our joined hands and watched as she opened the door and disappeared through it.

I followed behind quickly. I didn't really know Jacob, and a mix of alcohol and heartbreak was a bad combination. There was no way I was going to take the chance of Bella getting hurt. I didn't think he'd hurt her physically, but who knew what words he'd say out of anger that could hurt her just as much.

Bella turned her head and caught me following her down the hall, shaking her head and smiling at me, before crossing the room to where Jacob stood against the wall. I watched as they talked for a moment, before Bella pointed toward the back door.

Jacob nodded and pushed away from the wall to follow Bella outside, but not before his eyes found mine across the room, our gazes locking. His eyes narrowed slightly, but I couldn't read much else from his expression.

And that worried me.

I trailed behind the two of them, following them through the back door.

Bella led Jacob into a vacant corner of the yard to talk.

I leaned against the side of the house, wanting to give them a bit of privacy but still watching out for her. I didn't trust Jacob.

* * *

BPOV

I led Jacob to a secluded part of the yard, wanting some semblance of privacy for this conversation. I knew Edward had followed us outside and was standing in the shadows of the house, watching over me.

I smiled at his overprotectiveness. It was completely unnecessary. Cute, but unnecessary.

I turned to face Jacob. Based on his expression, he already knew where this was heading.

"So you guys are together then?" He asked sadly.

"Jake, I…I never wanted to hurt you. I've been in love with Edward for a while and was completely crushed when he got a girlfriend that wasn't me. I didn't know what to do. I was so lost. But you helped heal my hurt. I like you Jacob, you're such an amazing guy and you're going to make some girl very lucky, but that girl's not me. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen…" I trailed off, tears springing to my eyes knowing I was hurting my friend.

Jacob gave me a half-hearted smile. "I knew from the beginning that you loved him. It was so obvious, probably to everyone but him. I just hoped that I could shift those feelings to me. And who knows, maybe if we had more time…" He shrugged, smiling wryly. "Be happy Bells. That's all I need. For you to be happy."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

When he pulled away, he gifted me with a Jacob-worthy grin.

"But you be sure, the second he screws up, I'll be there. I have the patience of a saint."

I laughed. "Just maybe not the disposition of one."

He chuckled. "Hey, nobody's perfect."

We shared a grin.

"So, we're okay?" I asked, still worried about what this meant for us. "Still friends?"

"Are you kidding? Of course Bells. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

He slung his arm across my shoulder and spun us to face the house.

Edward had taken a step in our direction, a curious expression on his face. I smiled brilliantly. I couldn't believe this was really happening. That the boy standing over there belonged to me. For always. Everything had worked out in the end.

Jacob leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Someone's waiting for you."

* * *

....so?? Did it disappoint? I sure hope not....I tried to meet any expectations for the chapter. I brainstormed and debated for forever about the final Bella/Edward/Jacob confrontation, and although at one point I had the boys physically fighting over Bella (which I know, would have been totally exciting and hot lol), I decided against it, not wanting to tarnish either one of them or make Jake out to be the bad guy or anything. So they both acted like men instead of boys. Just wanted to explain that little reasoning on my part in case someone was expecting more of a fight.

Anyways, so Bella and Edward, finally together! It all worked out in the end. Hope yall enjoyed the chapter. As always, thanks so much for reading and for your reviews. Look out for the epilogue soon!

Until next time,

Western


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last and final time, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

AN: I can't believe this story is over! I'm so sad; I loved writing this one so much! Thank you so much for everyone who's stuck with me through my sporadic updates, and for everyone who's ever reviewed—they always kept me so inspired. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the epilogue out—I forgot to warn you guys that I was going out of town for the holidays and wouldn't have a chance to update. Anyways, for the last time for this story, without further ado, onto the....

**Epilogue**

BPOV

"Alice, leave Bella alone! She's perfect as is. Stop torturing her with beauty products!" We heard Edward yell threw her bedroom door, sending Alice, Rose and me into a spasm of giggles. Edward's shouts were giving me deja vu to all those months ago when we were getting ready for the party, when things seemed so similar yet so much had changed.

In a good way. In a very, very good way.

"There, I'm finished," Rosalie said, satisfied as she stepped away from my hair. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Perfect."

I blushed at her admiring gaze and turned to the mirror.

Wow.

I hardly recognized myself.

Rose had pulled my hair half-up, letting my natural curls cascade down my back, and had tucked tiny white flowers around the crown of my head. While I wasn't too keen on the flowers at first, I trusted Rose's experience and was grateful I had. The result was beautiful and elegant.

Alice had done my usual light amount of makeup, but had convinced me to let her at least apply mascara and a little more eye shadow than usual.

It was prom after all.

The light blue dress I wore made my skin seem to glow and accented my brown eyes and hair, while the white ribbon around my waist matched the little flowers in my hair. And of course, I was sporting the Alice-required heels as always.

Rosalie looked striking as always in a beautiful one-shoulder dress that ever-so-slightly swept the ground when she walked. And Alice looked amazing in an every-color-of-the-rainbow sequined dress that only she could pull off.

After a few last minute touch ups, we were finished.

"Ready to make some jaws drop girls?" Rosalie said grinning. She always loved a reason to show off.

Alice stuck her head out of her door, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"You boys better be downstairs waiting!" We heard her yell.

"We are exactly standing exactly where we've been for the last 45 minutes!" Edward shouted back up, sounding annoyed with his sister.

"Well I promise it'll be worth it!"

Alice stepped back inside and swung the door open.

"Rose, would you like to start us off for the evening?" Alice gestured to the door. Rose smirked, fluffing her hair one last time before gliding out the door in a walk models everywhere would die for.

Alice floated out the door next after instructing that I was naturally going third because, "best for last" or something like that.

I breathed deeply, willing myself not to trip and end up barreling headfirst down the stairs. I was having some serious flashbacks to the night of that party what seemed so long ago.

I stepped out the door and made it to the top step.

Among all of the upturned faces, my eyes only saw one.

Edward.

He smiled breathtakingly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of me.

My stomach fluttered with pleasure as I drank him in. He looked like he'd stepped straight from the pages of a magazine. Perfectly tousled hair as usual, although I could tell he tried to tame it a bit more for this evening. A sharp black tux that made him look handsome and so mature, well beyond his high school years.

We shared an intimate smile and, with eyes glued to his, I descended the stairs flawlessly, my previous nerves completely forgotten.

Edward met me at the bottom step and pulled me into his arms.

Ignoring the others completely, he kissed me gently before leaning over to brush his lips against the shell of my ear.

"You are so perfect my Bella, so breathtakingly beautiful. I'm tempted to just keep you to myself this evening. Forget about prom, just spend the evening with you."

I smiled, liking this idea immensely.

I opened my mouth to ask if we really could when a throat cleared rather loudly from behind me.

"Ahem, I don't think so," Alice said dangerously, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "We are all going to prom. Together. Got it."

Edward and I both turned at her tone, eyes wide.

"Uh, we were just kidding Alice," Edward rushed out, quickly backpedaling.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, it was a joke, just a joke."

Alice examined us both a moment longer. "Good," her serious expression instantly melted into one of excitement as we heard a car pull up. "Our limo's here! Come on, let's go!"

Looping her arm through Jaspers, she led the way out the door, with Rosalie and Emmett following close behind.

Edward and I burst into laughter the second Alice was out of earshot. She was entirely too crazy sometimes. We should know by now to never mess with her perfectly laid plans.

The horn honked loudly from outside. Alice was getting impatient.

Sharing one last kiss, Edward took my hand within his own and we walked out the door together, to our friends and to prom.

* * *

An hour later, Edward and I were dancing together among all the other couples from our school.

A few of our friends from school knew we were officially a couple, but I'm pretty sure the rest of the place was still up to their guesses and theories about us. And we didn't really care one way or another.

The song ended and Edward and I left the dance floor to get some punch. We took our cups and moved to a more secluded area to talk.

I took a sip of my punch and glanced at Edward over the rim of the glass. He was staring straight at me.

I blushed instinctively, sputtering as I drew the cup away from my mouth. "What?" I asked shyly.

Edward's smile grew and his eyes filled with warmth. "I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I rolled my eyes at his self-deprecation.

"I could say the same Edward. But we belong together. We were made for each other." I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and leaned closer to him. "And I love you too."

I tilted my head up to kiss him when he pulled back suddenly and sighed dramatically.

"Code Red."

I peered over my shoulder and saw the reason for his annoyance.

Lauren was heading our way in a way too tight hot pink dress, with Mike trailing behind her like a puppy.

I turned back to Edward, grinning mischievously.

"Shall we give them a show? One last Code Red for old times sake?"

The lopsided grin and twinkle in his emerald eyes was all the answer I required.

Leaning forward, he met me halfway, our lips uniting in an explosion of passion. It amazed me how every kiss was still as powerful and electric as that first one. Edward wove his fingers through my hair before his hands slid down my back, pulling me flush against him.

I thrust my hands through his locks, pulling him closer to me.

I smiled against his mouth when I heard the loud gasp from behind us and the stomping of heels as Lauren fled the scene, finally getting the picture.

But that didn't stop our kiss.

We continued to make out in the corner, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. It was like they had disappeared and all that was left in the world was me and Edward.

I wouldn't have minded that.

When we finally pulled away for air, Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow," he said huskily, staring deep into my eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered, breathing heavily.

We shared a smile before he took a half step back. His arm slid around my waist, drawing me close to his side.

I vaguely heard the DJ announce that the next song was a special request for a special someone.

The opening bars of a song I knew so well.

My eyes widened with recognition and my gaze swung to Edward's.

"Did you—?"

Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't me. Did you?"

My mouth dropped open and Edward chuckled.

"Well what do you know," he muttered in wonder.

I nodded my head, still shocked.

Edward turned to me and offered his hand.

"Well, may I have this dance Isabella Swan?"

I giggled. "You may Edward Cullen."

I slid my hand into his warm palm and his fingers closed around mine.

He led me to the dance floor and pulled me into his arms as we swayed to the music.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  _

I still couldn't believe they were playing this song. This song that had changed my life forever. Had changed both of our lives. Maybe it would work its magic for someone else now, for whoever out there had requested it.

Edward held me close as we danced to the song, letting the lyrics wash over us once more. And as the last chords played, he leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you. Forever and always."

* * *

*Tear* *Tear* And there it is, the last chapter of _I'd Lie._ Hope you enjoyed the ending. It's always so bittersweet to finish a story. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel for this one—I might, if lots of people ask for one or give me any great ideas for one. But I do have a few new Twilight story ideas up my sleeve, so be on the lookout for any of those too! Thanks so much for reading—it's been a wonderful experience with all you awesome readers!

Until next time,

Western


End file.
